Yugi double Identity
by twilightserius
Summary: yugi wasn't the average shrimp everyone thought he was in fact he had a few secrets that would change everything. Yugi lets loose his secrets after being mistreated by his old friends and yami watch as he becomes something more along with familiar faces
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own yugi and the gang they were made by some cool manga artisit

Double Identitiy

"**Was the mission complete"** A deep voice spoke into a dark room. The only figure within neeled facing a blank television screen.

The figure stood and showng that the figure was of a short stature like that of a child. The figure bowed showing a skilled grace like those of the old world nobility. The figure turned and then walked silently to the sliding door leadn to a small tea room.

Opening the door and sliding gracefully into the room to the little area designated for tea. The small figure then sat down folding their legs under their behind, the only light from the single candle left light on the table top. The figure sipped the tea slowly before answering. "_Hai the mission is complete. The target was at the right place and was taken care of as ordered."_

**" Good i want you to go on break and you will be called when you are needed agent phantom." **The voice echoing through the room.

"_Hai sir then if you will excuse me i need to get back to the shop."_ The figure stood and walked to the exit turning as the voice spoke once again.

"**Noir don't forget you can tell your grandfather at any time it would be no bother since he is known to me."** The voice tried to coax the little figure to it's point of view.

The figure turned once again the door to the exit open revealing a young male who looked to be about ten. The hair was long and reached the middle of his back it was most unusual. The boy's hair was three different colors gold for the bangs that framed his face with hair that was such a deep black that it held a tint of red along the outer edges.

The most striking feature was his amnythist eyes looked out from a face that was so pure as to be held like that of a young angel. He smiled lightening his face even more before speaking in a wry tone "_I thank you for the offer but that would compromise my identity and besides who would beleive that _a _ten year old child was an assasin."_ He shook his head, hair framing his face perfectly. _" No i don't think i will thank you for the concern boss but i must go now see you soon."_

**" Alright yugi it is your choice and i respect that but you will be going on that extended leave as you have done more than enough jobs for three agents and it hadn't even been more than a year since you joined, (sign) this is an order you will stay as a civilian and only take a few jobs till you tell your grandfather the truth."**

**"** The boy now named Yugi pouted " _But sataki-san it would be more prudent to gain experience would it not"_

**"NO you are skilled enough and only went through a month of trainig that is enough do as i said that is an order dismissed.."**. The room fell silent leaving yugi alone.

Yugi siged and the answered softly before leaving the room. " _Hai watever yiu say sensei"_

------------------------------------------

**(three years later)**

"Hey give it back jouichi" a small figure called out as he stood in front of a tall lightly tanned blond boy with the same uniform as the smaller figure, the jacket open over a white sleeved shirt. He grinned showing his canines as his golden brown eye's locked onto the tri-colored head of the figure in front of him.

The boy Jouichi held a golden puzzle piece above his head he scrunched up his face and looked at the other figure behind the smaller one " 'ey honda wittle Yugi 'ere wants his toy back shound we 'ive it to 'em?"

The other honda was a boy with pointed brown hair his skin like the color of peaches with hair like that of an old time delinqueint stood behind the now named small boy yugi a leer on his face as he responded " Naw i think we should keep it for a while hust to keep it safe for him."

Yugi gasped as he looked back and forh between the tow growling soflty under his breathe. He jumped up and tried to grab the puzzle piece from the taller boy's hands but missed as it was tossed above his head. He watched as it soared torward the other taller male it was intercepted by a pale hand as.

Yugi wiped away tears from his eyes as he saw exactly who had his puzzle piece. He smiled as he saw it was his only friend Anzu who had stepped in again. She looked mad at the two boys and directed her ire at them speaking in a soft voice " Why are you two always messing with Yugi he has'nt even done any thing to you jerks"

Jouichi and honda looked wairily at the enraged female she had brown hair down to her shoulders wearing the girl version of the uniform a pink jacket with a navy skirt and bow at her throat where as theboys simply had to wear the navy blue pants and jacket. She has a bigger bust than most girls her age and would have been called lovely if not for the scowl she now wore on her face.

Jouichi katsuya held up his hands in mock surreneder inching away from her sidling over to honda a smile on his face to placate her. "'hill Anzu "e was jus' teachin' 'em to be a man"

Honda nodded his support but backed away from her as he swore he saw her eye's glow for a second. He was glad as the bell rang he and jouichi ran for their desks happy to get away. Anxu turned to the now dry eyed yugi and smiled as he gave her a small one in thanks dor the help.

"Thank you anzu for getting it back from jouichi and honda"

Anzu nodded looking down at the shorter figure smiling at him before ruffling his star shaped hair slightly. " come on before the teacher gets mad"

He nodded and followed her to their seats. He pulled his over sized backpack off and sat down pulling out a golden box theat had heirogliphics and a eye engraved onto it. When he opened it he set the puzzle piece back into the box along with the others it gave off a slight golden glow.

Anzu looked over his shoulder at the box and gasped when it was opened. She turned to stare at yugi. " hey yugi is that real gold?"

Yugi nodded closing the box and putting it back into his backpack. He smiled at her his eyes large in his face " yeah its a gift from grandpa"

"So what is it?" She asked face showing curiosity at the puzzle.

Yugi shook his head and responded just as the teacher walked into the classroom " I don't what it is because i havent been able to fully solve it yet he gave it to me for a present yesterday"

She nodded then turned to face the front of the room. Yugi sighed and started to write down notes as he felt something hit the back of his neck. He shook his head silently knowing it was joichi behind him throwing eraser chunks. He took it without a word knowing that he would stop when he ran out of eraser.

The rest of the day went fine until after school when he was getting ready to go he ran into ushio the toughest bully at school. He stammered " U-Ushio-s-san I-I I'm s-sorry e-excuse m-me"

He tried to get around the taller highschooler but was pulled back by the of his jacket collar. He chocked a little but obediently turned to face ushio his eyes gone large like a doe in th eheadlights. " Your yugi , yugi muto correct."

yugi nodded and waited to see if he would get beaten up by the other and was surprised when the other spoke again " how would you like to me to get jou and honda to leave you alone for a price"

Yugi looked warily at the ushio " h-how much of a price?"

Ushio smiled like a shark all teeth and said " about 2300 pay by tommorrow" and with that he walked away leaving yugi to run away in another direction so as to not run into more trouble.

-------------------------

**( the next day)**

Yugi walked behind the school as the note from ushio had said sad that jouichi had thrown the last piece of his puzzle away after he got in trouble by Anzu for picking on him again. He stopped when he saw ushio beating up jouichi and honda where he was supposed to meet him.

Yugi ran over to them and stood in front of jouichi and honda making ushio stopp and step back a little. He smiled at yugi and pointed at the two boys on the ground. " Hey yugi i did just like you asked."

Yugi shook his head body trembling in front of the two on the ground. " N-no i j-just w-wanted t-t-them to leave me alone n-not this their my friends."

Ushio growled and stepped back into yugi's space not noticing the narrowing of the amnythist eyes slightly. He pulled yugi up by his collar until their faces were inches apart " I don't care you still pay up"

Yugi shivered in his hold and nodded as he was dropped onto the ground. Ushio turned to the other two boys and proceeded to beat them again. Yugi ran at him pushing him awya from them. He yelped as Ushio kicked him in the ribs, his small body flew into the wall with a sickening thud. He took a breath and tears trailed down his face as ushio kicked him again and again in his ribs until he screamed blood flying from his mouth.

Ushio grinned satisfied and said " you'll pay double tommorrow or i'll do worse to you."

Yugi curled into a ball protecting himself aginst further treat and waited till ushio left to sit up. He cralwed over to the two unconcious boys and checked to make sure they were both alive. He smiled a little when he checked and found that they were both breathing then slid a little away from them and pulled a wristband out of his pocket. He turned it over to face him and turned a small knob at the back then placed it to his mouth.

He spoke testing it "hello, hello" . his voice sounded about three pitches higher giving him the sound of a young girl. Quickly he pulled a cell phone from his backpack that had fallen a few feet away from him. He dialed the police and waited.

The line picked up with a males voice saying " you'v reached the toyama police station what is the problem"

Yugi took a breath and then said in a quiet whisper " I found some boys in the school and they look all beat up i don't know who did it but their hurt pwease help."

The voice turned sharpe " where is the location i'll send a unit there right away"

"there at the high school takeyama and their behind the gym i gotta go know my brother's calling me"

"wait no dont h-.....beeeeeeeeeeeep"

Yugi dropped the phine back into his bag and put the wristband in there as well then lay down next to jouichi and honda and fell into a light slumber.

-----------------------

(Hospital)

Yugi groaned as his eyes opened. He glanced around and saw that his grandfather had left a puzzle game nearbye. He smiled guessing that his grandfather was downstairs at the cafeteria.

He smiled as he heard the door open expecting his grandfather but to his surprise there stood a soaking wet jouichi with the last piece of his golden pyramid puzzle. He looked from it to jouichi and back again noticing that jouichi was blushing a bit

Jouichi looked down at the floor and then back at yugi speaking in a loud brooklin acent "I'm sorry yug i wanna say danks fo savin me an honda back dere"

Yugi smiled and laughed " Thats what friends are for" He sudenly turned shy and said " we are friends aren't we?"

Jouichi noded " yeah nuff said heres yer piece back an you can call me jou all my friends do"

Yugi nodded and took the piece from jou yawning a bit. Jou noticed and motioned for yugi to lay back down. They talked for a while before yugi's grandfather solomon returned and said that visiting hours were over. Jou told yugi he'd see him in class tommorrow.

Yugi nodded as his grandfather helped him to get dressed so they could leave back to the Kami game shop where they lived. That night as yugi went to bed he placed the last piece of the puzzle into the pyramid and it glowed casting the image of a golden eye upon yugi's brow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and company some manga people do

Chapter 2

(**Time skip the tomb of the pharaoh for the final duel between yugi and yami)**

Yami drew his last card summoning the Egyptian god Ra and then ended his turn with all three god monsters on his side. Yugi stared at him then pulled his card this was the beginning of the end.

Yugi won the duel and as yami stepped up to the gates of the underworld the god Anubis gave him a choice as well as the spirits of the other millennium items.

Anubis glowed his dogs head just as majestic and magnificent as his human body he glowed with power as he spoke. "_**I give you the choice will you travel to your eternal rest or stay in this world to live until you die a mortal's death"**_

The millennium spirits spoke as one as if choreographed "We wish to stay lord Anubis"

Anubis nodded and took a staff fropm his back hitting each upon the head when he was done there see through bodies were now solid and real. Yugi stood off to the side a smile on his face and a sad look in his eye. He caught the eye of Anubis and bowed to him. Anubis smiled a flash of teeth speaking into yugi's mind "_Hello little hikari or should I call noir you have done a job well done and will receive blessing in this world and the next."_

Yugi nodded his eyes gone wide as he watched Anubis disappear leaving the millennium puzzle behind and taking the other six items with him to the underworld. He turned to find that they had all left from the tomb save Isis, Marik, Malik, and Rashid. He nodded to the tomb keepers in thanks and raced up the stairs as fast as he could coming to a stop when he reached the top of the stairs.

He saw as the others were pilling on the camels to ride back to the city. He shouted running to his camel "Hey wait up guys"

Anzu turned to him and smiled calling hurry up. Yugi turned to the tomb keepers as they made their way from the tomb he bowed to them before he followed their trail. Marik stood by his sister and said "What will happen now sister?"

Isis shook her head a sad smile on her face "I do not know brother the necklace is gone and now only the gods know.

(**One year later Japan)**

Yugi ran around the school building dodging the bullies as he raced from the school. It had started up again when they had gotten back from Egypt. His so called friends had all turned against him and abandoned him taking yami as their own. The sad thing was even his grandfather Solomon was neglecting him treating him like a servant and lesser being.

He thought that it was too much but then the beatings had commenced. As soon as Jouichi and Honda had stopped being friends with him the bullies knew he was a target. The only people he spoke to know that could be considered friends were Ryou, Mokuba and surprisingly Seto as well. He thought about when he had come to live with the kaiba brothers"

*Flash back three months ago*

Yugi ran through the streets his body shivering and battered by the wind. He managed to get behind a building to shake off his attackers. They raced past his hiding spot. He crouched down beside a corner of the wall swallowed by the shadows.

When he was sure they were gone he stepped out and took stock of his injuries. He had two broken ribs, a black eye, a long slash on his back and a twisted ankle not to mention the blood coming from the smaller cuts.

He walked out of the alley to see where he was, not knowing where he had run to. Surprisingly he was in downtown domino and right across the street from kaiba corp. He staggered and began to fall when he heard a shout from across the street. He looked up and there was seto and mokuba coming from the building.

He smiled at them as he fell to his knees and then passed out. When he awoke he was in a large bed covered in green silk. He twisted and groaned in pain as he slowly rose from the bed wanting to know where he was. He was just about to put his feet on the ground when the door busted open and there stood seto a scowl on his face.

Yugi flashed him a grin and said "high seto what's wrong"

Seto growled "what do you mean what's wrong I find you nearly dying from blood loss on the street and you want to know what's wrong. Well you tell me yugi what is wrong with this picture."

Yugi sighed and laid back down motioning for seto to sit on the bed so he could talk. Seto looked apprehensive but sat down when he got a smirk from yugi as if to say "I'm not going to bite you". He perched on the ledge and waited for yugi to speak.

Yugi told him of all that had went on form the last time he had seen him in Egypt. He told him about the beatings the abandonment and then about the shunning form his so called *friends*. To say seto was surprised would be an understatement he had thought that yugi and his friends especially the bitch who always preached about friendship would stick with yugi. He shook his head and then sighed "okay from what you're telling me you have in the last three months become an abused slave to family and you're so called friends is that correct."

Yugi nodded and looking at seto with his amethyst eyes wide from sadness. Seto turned away for a moment and then stood "okay fine from now on you will stay here with me and mokuba the house is large enough."

Yugi looked at him astonished then stuttered "but I can't do that it..." He was cut off as kaiba glared at him.

"Alright cut the act yugi I know you can do better than that." Seto stared him in the face.

Yugi tilted his head in a silent question. Seto growled and stalked until he was directly in front of yugi there breath mingling. "I saw you on the ship to duelest kingdom. Did you think I wouldn't notice when you were fighting with those freaks how you moved as if trained. I admit it did look as if you dodged by pure luck to those who haven't seen a professional but I have so drop the act."

Yugi's eyes narrowed turning a vibrant blue before returning to their usual color. Yugi noded and dropped the mask his face seemed to be more defined and less childish his eyes narrower and he even sat straighter as if ready for flight. He spoke in a melody like voice "_As you wish seto"_

Seto was stunned to say the least he looked at the subtle changes in yugi and was amazed that he hadn't noticed how stunning he was. He waited a moment to be sure he wasn't seeing things then nodded pushing a button behind his hand on the nearest wall. "Mokuba could you come in here and bring some food to"

A voice light and childish spoke echoing through the room "sure seto is yugi awake yet, I'll be there in three minutes kay" It said cutting off without an answer.

They waited and soon the door burst in again and mokuba came sailing in with a butler behind him. He jumped on the bed and glomped yugi asking if he was alright and when he finally calmed down exclaimed over yugi's cooler look after seto explained what had happened to yugi and that he was living there from now on."

They got his stuff from the shop and he moved in that night none of his family knowing all that was left was a note saying he had found a new place to live and the millenium puzzle.

*Flashback end*

Yugi sat on a tree branch near the back of the school waiting for ryou. He had decided to go back to work as noir since now he had nothing left to do. He sighed and thought of all those hours training to be better than the others of his profession.

He heard a yelp to his right and jumped down recognizing the voice as ryuo's. He raced around the corner and saw a guy that was about honda's height he was bald and muscled like a fighter. Yugi noticed that the guy had ryou pinned by his throat and was being repeatedly bashed into the wall causing him to yell out in pain.

Yugi made a descion as he saw ryuo pass out when he was punched in the stomache crumbling to the ground. He walked up behind the man and tapped him on the waist at one of his pressure points so fast that the beefy man felt nothing as he turned to stare down at yugi.

Yugi put on his mask of innocence once again saying "leave ryou alone now"

The bully laughed a great barking laugh as yugi glowered at him making it seem as if a child was pouting, it wasn't scary it was cute. The bully's voice came out gravely " and what if i don'tshrimp."

Yugi smiled a bright flash before saying cheerfully " well then your gonna get hurt."

The bully laughed harder smirking twisting his already hideous face into a sneer "you and what army twerp i will rip you to shreds then fuck you and the little bitch at my feet."

Yugi shook his head closing his eyes as he took two steps back saying quietly his voice coming out smooth like that of a mistral singing. "_Well i don't need an army all i have to do is tap you once and your gonna forget everything like a good _boy"

The bully widened his small black eyes as yugi opened his once amethyst eyes were a cold violet red color showing anger for the first time. The bully didn't stand a chance as one second yugi was in front of him and the next gone.

Yugi jumped up and flipped over the bully hitting his head at another pressure point erasing his memories for the last two hours. He landed lightly on his feet and watched as the bully fell forward onto the cold concrete.

He shook his head and looked at the sleeping figure of ryou. He had to admit he really did look like an angel while his eyes were closed, but then again he always did. Yugi crouched next to him lifting his weight as if it was nothing only stumbling a bit when he shifted ryuo to his back.

Pulling out a cell phone that seto had given him after the first week living with them he called ahead for a ride and saying that he was bringing ryou with him.

He waited at the side of the school knowing that the limo wouldn't take more than two minutes to arrive. While he waited he saw his old friends coming out of the school building with yami in the lead. He snorted as he watched Anzu fawn all over the arrogant prick laughing in his head as she almost tripped over a rock and onto yami who merely growled at her to move.

He stepped away from the building to get closer to the road and was spotted by them. He sighed as he adjusted ryou to make it seem as if he was struggling under the weight of the two light hikari. They walked over to him and sneered at him. He plastered a smile on his face before speaking in his oh so innocent voice "Hey guys long time no see are you going to the arcade?"

Anzu was the first to speak her breath reaching him from here smelled like old onions. He shuddered and waited "Why do **you** want to know midget"

He smiled not pointing out that yami was only two inches taller than him "cause I wanted to go with you too can I"

Jouichi and Honda snickered "Na ya can't go yuge ya gotta be at least this tall to go and sids we don wan no squirt ta tag along."

Yami nodded and then pointed to Ryuo "what happened to him his yami give him too much love"

Yugi was disgusted by them but kept up his mask " no I found him after he got beat up so I'm taking him home"

Yami's red eyes narrowed a smirk crossing his lips " so that's where you stay now, does bakura make you pay rent with your body"

Anzu broke out in laughter making yugi cringe at her high ear shattering voice he thought to himself (damn can't she shut the fuck up) He shook his head " I live with someone but not them that would be rude."

Yami was just about to ask when kaiba's limo rolled up to the curb and out stepped Seto. He took one look at the scene and then turned to face yugi his ocean blue eye's spying ryou on his back before turning back to yami's group. "Well if it isn't the pharaoh, the mutt, the guard and the Banshee."

Joiuchi growled like a dog proving seto right about his temperament. Seto turned and motioned for yugi to climb in. Yugi smiled and handed ryou over to seto before turning back to his old friends saying in a sing-song voice he knew would irritate them. " I live with kaiba now and its very fun too"

He climbed into the limo and they drove away leaving a group of stunned jealous ex-friends. They were well on their way when seto finally asked " so what happened to the ryou?"

Yugi looked at seto smiling as he ran his hands through ryou's white hair " he was getting beat up by this bald dude and i walked by when he passed out grabbing him and running."

seto didn't buy it but he accepted the explanation and would wait until yugi was ready to talk or when ryou woke up which ever came first.

They arrived at the kaiba mansion in record time and seto stepped out pulling the frail white haired hikari out and into his arms. He marched up the stairs yugi trailing after him. He barked at the maids to get the medical kit and take it to yugi's room. He spared yugi a glance to see his eye's turn blue for a split second making kaiba think he had imagined it and said " since this is your guest he's staying in your room got it"

Yugi nodded smiling all the while. He waited till after seto left and the maid brought the cleaning supplies shooing her out of the room so he could tend to ryou.

He lifted ryou into a sitting position and gently removed his stained jacket and shirt marveling at how white ryou's skin was. It showed purple bruising around his navel as well as a few nicks and cuts all over his to thin chest. In a way he appeared to be a girl from his long hair to his slim waist.

Yugi threw the clothes onto the floor for know and gently ran a wash cloth over ryou's chest making the paler boy moan when he touched his pale pink nipples. Yugi's smile grew sinister as he rubbed the cloth with a more seeking touch. He laughed in his head as he made ryou moan again when he touched the spot just below his third right rib.

Yugi was having a feild day as he washed ryou discovering all the most sensitive spots on his chest, back, neck ,and face. He finished and laid ryou back upon the bed moving until he had him laying full out on the bed in only his socks and pants.

Yugi glanced at the door and then climbed off making his way quietly to the door. He listened to the sound of a muffled giggle and yanked the door open causing the two maids to fall before straighting looking at him with curious eyes. He just smiled at them " um.. can you get a pair of pajama's for ryou mine won't fit him."

He used the full force of his amethyst eyes making them as big as saucers and as cute as those of a puppy. The women melted and nodded running off to get them. He smiled as he closed the door his mind turning back to his experiment.

He walked back over to the huge four poster bed jumping up so he could crawl on the blue silk sheets to the middle of the bed where ryou rested. He crawled until he was at ryou's feet then using hs small child-like hands he slipped a finger into one of ryou's socks scrapping the achilies heel lightly with his nail causing ryou to jump in his sleep. Yugi smiled pulling the sock all the way off before turning to the other and doing the same.

He prepared to remove ryou's pants when there was a knock at the door. He growled under his breath in annoyance but put back on his smiling mask. He walked up to the door opening it to find the two maids from earlier and each had something in her hands.

In the brunette's hands were a pair of silver silk pajamas and in the raven's hands was a tray of food filled with fruits , vegetables, cheese half a loaf of bread, and two glasses of water. She smiled shyly and said " in case your hungry"

He smiled and took them from them thanking them as he closed the door. He placed the tray on the bed side table and then he put the pajamas on the side of the bed before climbing back where he had been.

He decided to quit playing with ryou and finished washing him quickly putting on the pajamas after. He climbed off the bed and grabbed a couple of grapes popping them in his mouth. He watched his charge and smiled before he ate a few more and then pulled open the drawer on the table. He pulled out a plain white pill bottle and opened it spilling a green pill out.

He looked down at the pill and then popped it too in his mouth swallowing it with a sip of water. He waited to feel the effects whimpering for a second curling into himself. After it passed he walked back to the bed and shook ryou. "ryou wake up you have to eat something"

Ryou's eyes opened revealing silver green orbs not seen outside a cat or other night dwelling creature. He blinked focusing on yugi before glancing around the room and then back at yugi his eyes turning a warm chocolate brown.

"Where am i and what time is it."

Yugi smiled as he helped his friend sit up " your at the kaiba mansion in my room and its around 4pm"

Ryou jackknifed up and tried to roll off the bed but groaned as he felt his ribs wincing. Yugi pushed him back onto the bed " what's wrong ryou?"

Ryou groaned " i was supposed to be helping my father today at four but now he is probably worrying"

yugi opened his mouth to answer when seto's voice interupted as he walked in mokuba at his side " your father has been notified that you will be staying here for the night."

Ryou slumped and smiled at seto " thank you"

Mokuba smiled jumping onto the bed beside ryou " no problem ryuo, so what happened to you?"

Ryou looked away from them uncomfortable as he told them about the harassment from the other students who thought he was fair game now. He missed the looks passed between the rooms other occupants and lowered his head waiting for them to call him weak.

Yugi sighed and sat next to ryou wrapping his arms around the taller boy saying quietly " it's okay the same thing happened to me sept they just stuck with beating me up."

Ryou was surprised by the hug as well as the words but clung to yugi none the less. They talked for a while before seto said it was time for bed seeing as it was so late and they still had school tomorrow.

Ryou hesitated and began to leave the bed looking uncertain. He started to walk to the door but was stopped by yugi. " Where are you going ryou?"

Ryou looked over to see yugi was already getting undressed pulling his shirt over his head causing ryou to blush while starring at yugi's pale flesh. He was snapped out of this as yugi asked the question again. "i'm going to ask kaiba about a different room"

Yugi looked over at him his amethyst eyes filled with a question. Ryou guessing the question answered "i don't want to take over your bed yugi"

Yugi laughed a bright sound and stated " the bed is big enough for twelve of me wearing fat eskimo clothes, we probably won't know the other is there so it should be fine ryou."

Ryou smiled at this too and then nodded and climbed back onto the bed. He settled down and crawled under the blue covers watching as yugi pulled a white bottle from the bedside table drawer. He was confused as he saw yugi take out a small green pill and then swallow it.

He frowned thinking 'why would yugi take pills and what for', but not saying a word as yugi climbed into bed with him and then fell asleep listening to his light breathing.

(The Next day)

Ryou woke up at about 5am and he groaned as the sun's light hit sensitive eyes. He tried to shift but felt a warm weight on his chest. He looked down to see black hair with red highlights covering a small face. It took him a moment to realize that yugi was sleeping on his chest.

He smiled as he moved the blonde bangs away to reveal yugi's sleeping face. He seemed like an angel fallen to earth so innocent and pure. Ryou starred at him a smile growing as he leaned in closer and breathed on the back of yugi's bare neck.

Yugi opened his eyes shivering as he felt warm air on the back of his neck. He clanced around and then sat up pushing ryou away before he was fully awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sitting with his legs turned in a sexy half-sleep look on his face.

Ryou crossed his hands over his lower body and then turned climbing out of the bed. He hurried at a sedate pace to the restroom when he heard yugi call his name. " Ryou we should get dressed and go down to breakfest now kay."

Ryou nodded and then hurried into the bathroom. He slid to the ground releasing his hands from there cupped position from over his morning woody. He turned the shower on and when it was warm enough stepped under adn washed himself paying special attention to his dick. He stroked it while images of yugi riding him flashed through his mind.

He came in a silent cry leaning back against the shower wall letting it wash away all evidence he whispered " Damn why did i think of yugi that way he's my friend (sigh) well better hurry up and get out"

He stepped out of the shower and dried off slightly before remembering his clothes were in the other room. He opened the door expecting yugi to be gone and found a boxer clad yugi ctretching like a cat. Ryou's eyes followed the slow methodical movements of the arching pale back .

Yugi felt eyes on his back and turned slightly seeing ryou starring at him he snickered in his head but put on a goof smile turning around. " Are you finished ryou"

He deliberatly turned fully to face ryou and then arched his back making it seem unconicous on his part. He was rewarded when he saw the tent coming onto ryou's towel but as he steppped closer someone knocked on the door.

He growled to himself thinking god was cruel to keep interupting his fun. He yanked open the door hearing ryou scurry back into the bathroom. He saw mokuba standing there a smile on his face that yugi returned. " What is it mokuba?"

Mokuba smile bouncing lightly on his feet before going serious "me and big brother have to go to the company today so you got the house to yourself we'll be back by 9'oclock kay yug"

Yugi nodded and shut the door as mokuba left. If anyone could have seen the smile on yugi's face they would know that he was up to something and it couldn't end well. " Let the games begin"

-----------------------------------------

Hello bet your wondering what those pills are well i ain't gon tell ya till next time kay well i gotta go to bed now so laters


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don not own any characters from yu-gi-oh

**Chapter 3**

Yugi climbed back onto the bed to wait for ryou to re-emerge from the bathroom. He knew it would take a while because he could hear the water running again. He decided to have a bit of fun a smirk plastered on his child like face.

He slid off the bed making no noises and walked to the closed bathroom door. He turned the knob to find it open and his smirk widened to a grin. He pushed the door open it squeaked slightly but went unheard by the rooms other occupant.

He slipped into the steamy room standing in front of the floor length mirror next to the marble tub and glass shower stall. He silently took off his clothes revealing a well toned if pale body. He smiled as he reached to open the glass door and stepped behind ryou.

Ryou pumped his erection crying out when he came watching it wash away with the water. He jumped when he felt a hand go around his waist. He squeaked and turned to face his attacker. When he saw it was yugi he relaxed a bit but was wary to see the other teen in the shower with him. Yugi gave him those innocent eyes asking "what"

Ryou twitched when he felt yugi move closer to him he could feel the heat coming off of him. He grabbed yugi's left hand trying to get it away from his penis. In his mind he was moaning about the unfairness of the situation thinking that yugi had done it on accident.

Yugi smiled putting his forehead onto ryou's back moving his left hand closer to ryou's morning arousal. He snickered as his fingertips touched the head of it causing ryou to jump and moan before grabbing his hand. Yugi smirked and put on his innocent face before asking "ryou I can't reach the soap can you give it to me."

Ryou looked in front of him where yugi pointed and saw a bottle of soap very near his erection. He moaned when yugi said give it to me a different thought going in through his head. He reached over grabbing it and handing it to yugi. "Yugi why are you in here you could take one when I got out."

Yugi shrugged and released ryou grabbing a small towel off the rack in the shower stall. He smiled all bright and cute "cause I've never showered with someone and I was wondering if I could was your back for you."

Ryou thought about it for a second before nodding thinking it was just a case where yugi didn't have any siblings to bathe with before so was curious. Oh what a mistake that was. He would regret it not ten seconds later wondering if the gods hated him or blessed him but all he knew was they were laughing their asses off right now at his discomfort.

Yugi took full advantage scrubbing him a little too well he touched ryou's ass and even cleaned between them before ryou knew what was happening. Ryou jumped and swung around to see yugi holding the towel to finish his downward journey on ryou's back.

Yugi smiled in a pleasant way hoping he wasn't beet red. "Yugi it's your turn so ill wash your back for you."

Yugi nodded allowing ryou to turn him and scrub his back. He growled under his breath when ryou just scrubbed him thinking that at least he should take advantage of the opportunity. Little did he know ryou was just at the breaking point so stopped? "Okay yugi all done we should hurry and dress we have class today."

Yugi nodded and finished scrubbing himself watching ryou out of the corner of his eye as he washed himself too. They rinsed and hopped out of the shower drying off and putting on their blue uniforms. Yugi turned to ryou "ready?"

Ryou nodded and walked out the door yugi following and hoping today would be a good day.

------------------------------------

**(School)**

Ryou and yugi climbed out of the kaiba corp. limo and headed into the school building just as the bell for first period rang. They parted ways promising to call the other later tonight.

Yugi walked into the classroom making the whole class turn to stare at the new arrival. The teacher just told yugi to take his seat. Yugi nodded before taking his seat in front of jouichi.

He felt all his old friends starring at him and could feel the glare from his darker half. He laughed in his head at that "_darker half my ass I'm more lethal than him when not suppressing it heh he's probably jealous that I get to stay in the mansion and he gets a little shop god what an arrogant ass. Oh well I have work to do tonight so no need to worry bout them."_

Yugi ignored them as the class went on and was just about to leave when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder he resisted the urge to twist said appendage off of him but merely turned to see who it was. He was unsurprised to see that the hand belonged to yami or Atem Muto as he called himself at school.

Yami looked down on his hikari scowling. He squeezed his grip tighter hoping to get yugi to flinch but all he did was smile and say " how are you guys are do you need something."

Yugi rolled his eyes in his head as he sent a weak message to yami making it seem as if he was hurt. "_Yami help me I'm trapped it's so dark please save me yam...... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

Yami's eyes widened as he heard his aibou scream but did nothing to try to search for him he would deal with the imposter then find the squirt hikari. "Who are you?" he demanded"

Yugi listened to yami's internal conversation and sighed just as he thought the pharaoh was a bastard. He shook off the hand and glared at yami making his eyes turn a dangerous violet silver with red streaks. "You have no need to know that as you have abandoned your light."

Yugi turned and stalked out of the classroom laughing in his head all the way. He went through school ignoring the dumbass squad as he called them. When the final bell rang he jumped out of his chair and raced through the school hitting the entrance before anyone thought to look for him.

He raced around a corner and left the school. He ran until he reached and abandoned building in the middle of domino. He took confident steps into the building until he reached a silver door. It was out of place in this dusty broken down building but he merely touched it and stepped in when it opened.

A flash of light and water poured into the room soaking yugi. His hair floated with him loosing its red color and turning blue, it lost its star shape as well floating around him like a halo, and his once blond bangs were now a silver-blue long and straight instead of shaped like lightening bolts.

The water slowly drained from the room as yugi stepped his feet back on the ground grabbing his long hair and braiding it. He stepped out of the room when the doors opened. The room into which he had stepped was large and looked like it was made of silver and gold shadows. people ran all over the place while others flew jumped and climbed there were windows everywhere ledges here and there with poles and what looked like trees sticking out of the floor it looked like a giant bird cage and forest mixed together with all the perches and doors that seemingly jutted out of places they shouldn't but he just walked until he came to a Japanese folding screen. He removed his shoes and opened the door walking into it.

He walked until he got to a screen that had the name Noir on it. Opening the door he paced into the room and straight to the closet grabbing a pair of tight black pants, a black cloak, and a tight black long sleeve shirt. He quickly changed putting on a black mask to cover his lower face and the capes hood his upper then walked over to the dresser. He opened the drawers to find a derringer modified and equipped with a silencer. He opened the next drawer to pull out a katana just right for his size and then another with a few throwing senbon as a sliver of glass almost unseen, a small spool of thin silver strings and a small dagger too.

He strapped all these onto his small frame and the walked out of the room and into a tea room sitting at the table to await further instruction. His happy go lucky smile replaced with a blank faced expression.

He waited for one minute before a man around thirty looking walked in he had long brown hair that reached his waist, a slim look but had clearly defined muscle through his pale kimono. He sat in front of yugi smiling as his orange-brown eyes met the violet-blue of yugi's. "Yugi for the next mission we need you to take out naraku he's been causing to much trouble to the western branch by searching for the atlantian jewels."

Yugi nodded and took the file the man handed him. Naraku kujimaru age 27 location lower western Japan owner of demonic corporation black market trader, kidnapping, murder, and sex slave dealer mission assassinate and destroy Demonic corporation and data, free any captives. Yugi nodded and stood to leave when he heard the man ask " when are you going to stop using those suppressors yugi when will you let yourself fly again"

Yugi turned to look at him "when the time is right or when I can no longer stand this form hikaru."

He walked out and left the building to finish his mission.

----------------------------

**(Demonic corporation central headquarters 11am)**

Yugi crouched on the ledge of Demonic corporations. He touched the window in front of him and pulled a small sharp knife from a pocket hidden in his cloak making sure his hands were warm incased in black gloves. He placed the edge of the knife to the glass and then pulled out a suction cup attached to a lever. He placed it in the center and then drew the knifes edge onto the glass in a circle large enough for his to get in.

He pushed the lever on the suction cup and the circle of glass he had cut moved silently into the building opening an entrance for him. He jumped through and raced into the dark hallway. He ran for a few minutes before he saw one of the guards. Taking out a senbon he threw it directly into the mans neck cutting off his nerve signals killing him. He jumped over the body and took a look down the cross halls running until he reached a set of double doors he could hear shouting

"No Jameison I will not give you any more of my experiments until you pay up and now I hear because of this they sent one of them after me."

He couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but knew that his target was on the phone now. He creaked open the door and ducked back as a barrage of bullets hit where he had just been. He sighed and jumped up until he clung to the ceiling by his hands and boots. Calling out in a small childish voice he said " **now that wasn't nice mister naraku, I just wanted to come and play with you giggle"**

Naraku screamed and said fire the bullets pelted the wall and door that yugi's voice had come from until the guns clicked empty they tried to hurry and reload but yugi had waited until they ran of bullets to swing kicking the door open. He spotted twelve guards as he landed. He straightened and shook a gloved finger at them** "Ah ah ah**** now you all have to die too oh but naraku-sama will you do me a favor and tell jameison-san that he's next please before I'm finished playing with your guards**

The guards laughed when they saw it was a small child and one even turned to speak with the others completely ignoring the figure he had turned his back on "they sent this child after us this will be eas...."

He stopped talking as the top half of his head slid to the floor with a soft thump the rest of his body following. The others looked to see yugi standing right behind the now dead body of the guard his hands bloody he looked like the grim reaper minus the scyth. They looked into violet silver-red eyes and screamed as one after another fell shooting at yugi. He simply flipped dodging putting himself behind another guard so they killed each other and the ones he that didn't he killed them till using the string hidden in his hands so it looked as if he simply waved and they lay dead at his feet decapitated or cut in half till only naraku was left.

He walked forward his cloak drenched in blood it trailed down onto his face sliding into darkness. He paced forward and stopped in front of the cowering naraku. He tilted his head to the side his hands sliding into his cloak to grab the string before speaking "Naraku you have caused to much trouble looking for what is not yours so I sentence you to death."

Naraku shook his head his body sliding down his desk as if his legs were to weak to hold him" c-can't w-we make a d-d-deal I've got money anything you want it's yours money, women ,cars whatever"

Yugi stopped in his advance and put a gloved hand to his chin before rushing forward looking naraku straight in his eyes " I want you to die" He used the thread to cut off his head making a splash of blood cover him and the area around him.

Yugi walked around the body kicking it on accident and looked at the monitors on naraku's desk and saw that on the lower level there were children being held captive but one held his attention. The kid was clearly not human he had white hair with two wolf like ears sitting on top as well as claws and a long white tail. He was locked in a white room devoid on anything but scratch marks on the walls and floors.

Yugi ran from the room cutting the power to the building making all the workers leave screaming. He threw bombs all over as he went. He reached the lower levels and saw cage after cage of children he freed them telling them to run as fast as the could to the nearest police station. They agreed helping him free the other children as they left.

Yugi came to the door that held the demonic child. He called out "Hey are you okay in there?"

His answer was a loud "Yes now let me out or when I do get out I'll rip you and that naraku bastard to shreds."

Yugi laughed annoying the youth. "Sorry but I've already done that"

He waited but heard nothing for a moment then " your not kidding right he's dead I can smell his blood on you from here"

Yugi was a little taken aback he didn't know the kid could smell him through the walls. "Hey if I open the door will you come with me?"

Silence met him before the youth spoke again "yeah not like I have a lot of choice"

Yugi nodded to himself and opened the door to the room. He got his first up close look at the boy and found that he was at least 5'8 -5'9 towering over yugi. He had light brown eyes that almost glowed soft amber light. He stepped out of the way to let the youth pass him noticing that he wore clothes that were reminiscent of a toga with flowing white pants instead of jeans and such as the other children did.

He noticed that the boy was staring at him too so he motioned for him to follow. Yugi led him to the back of the building and they ran for a few minutes until they were a block away when yugi set off the detonation device. They watched from a safe place as the building went down.

Yugi turned to the white haired teen and looked him over once again before sticking out his hand to him. "The names Noir and yours?"

The boy looked at his hand for a few seconds the shook it "names Yasha"

Yugi nodded and then pulled back his hand moving his glove to get to his wrist communicator he spoke into it "mission complete need a pick up for two"

A voice came out "affirmative but need two to fly no option."

Yugi sighed knowing it was hikaru's order just to see yugi's wings in use. "Fine were in fly territory now roof nearest flash blue, red."

The voice spoke one word "affirmative" then shut off. Yugi pulled his glove over it again and said to the confused yasha. "Well we need to get to the nearest building's roof to get picked up. I hope you don't mind flying."

Yasha shook his head and asked "so which building is it?"

Yugi pointed to the one in front of them that was about 60 feet tall and a sky scraper too. He was startled as yasha grabbed him by the waist and crouched down before he could get a word out yasha jumped.

Yugi didn't say a word as the ground moved away from them and he felt the pressure of gravity try to force them down again. He held onto yasha as they flew up to the top of the building in no time at all. He waited for them to touch down before he looked up at the other youth.

He asked one question "were you ever human?"

Yasha looked down at his small companion and shook his head "no im a demon so I have never been human."

Yugi took this in when he noticed yasha had yet to let go of him. He cleared his throat catching yasha's attention again "can you let go of me now please?"

Yasha looked confused for a second before releasing him. They waited looking out onto the city when they heard the sound of a plane close by. They looked up to see a flashing red and blue light about fifty feet above them. Yasha prepared to launch them when yugi stopped him. "I would love for another ride like that but I have been ordered to fly up there with you so get ready kay."

Yasha nodded not quite understanding but stood back from the youth as he drew off the cloak revealing a long tail of hair to his back and a form fitting black outfit. He watched in amazement as two large blue wings sprouted from yugi's back. Yugi reached his hand out to yasha and grabbed him. Yugi took a step and launched them into the sky.

His wings took a moment to adjust to the extra weight then lifted them higher and higher till they reached the door to the plane which was opened by a young woman with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and blue eyes "hello im kane we'll be your escort back to base."

She moved out of the way as they landed in the hull and motioned for them to sit. Turning to talk to the other two pilots "Sally, Minato we have them let's go."

She got a wave in return and sat beside them till the plane reached its destination. Yugi stayed silent as he rode beside yasha. He resisted the urge to touch the ears atop of yasha's head but gave up after three minutes. He stood up in front of yasha causing the the teen to look up. Yugi took the opportunity and pounced on him knocking him farther into the seats making him land sideways over yugi's unoccupied seat.

Yugi grabbed his ears gently causing yasha to growl. He caressed them and found that they were silky and smooth despite the fact that they were covered in blood thanks to yugi's gloves. He stroked them while yasha tried to adjust himself and grab yugi too.

They ended up with yugi straddling yasha his small chest aligned with yasha's face as yugi explored the ears more. He got a jump from yasha when he scratched behind one of the ears on accident. He got a smile on his face that if seen would have made yasha whine and try to hide.

He locked his knees around the taller boy's body riding his pelvis and then he began to scratch behind both ears causing yasha to gasp in pleasure his body trembling with the need to buck that he suppressed.

Yugi heard the gasp and his grin widened behind his mask. He sat squarely on yasha's pelvis his ass on top of yasha's growing erection causing the wolf demon to growl and whine at the same time. Yugi wiggled rubbing against the erection beneath him all next to the unknowing kane as she laughed at yasha's discomfort.

Yugi decided to give the other boy a break when he heard a male voice announce "were landing in a few minutes so strap in."

Yugi got off of yasha slowly to make sure kane couldn't see the obvious tent in yasha's pants. He sat down and made an innocent face when yasha looked at him in frustration and anger. Not saying a word by the time the plane landed yasha was calmed down.

They walked into the building with minato a boy who was about as tall as yasha so around 5'9 with brown hair cut short except a thin ponytail at the back of his head wearing black army pants and shirt a headset around his shoulder's. Next was the girl sally she stood at 5'3 short but she had a gun at her waist and a katana at her back. Her hair was a dirty blond almost brown wearing the same outfit as minato except one difference she had a set of what looked like squirl ears and a tail.

Yasha was staring at everything following behind kane and yugi. They stopped at a passage where the other three went a different way while yugi led yasha to the tea room of hikaru. They entered and waited five minutes before hikaru appeared. He was dressed in a red yutaka with a blue obi to match the designs on the outer layer of the yutaka.

He signaled for yugi to speak. Yugi gave a detailed report and then introduced yasha to his boss. Yasha was slightly nervous but after he talked to hikaru about how naraku got him he felt it was okay to trust them. He told them about naraku coming into his den and drugging him before taking him back to the building to experiment on.

Hikaru listened and then gave him the option of them relocating him to another city or he could join them and have a place to stay as well as comrades and easier access to the world outside so as not to be captured again. Yasha looked at yugi and then thought it over before nodding. Hikaru turned to yugi "you may remove the mask yugi"

He held out a green pill and a bottle of water. Yugi did so causing yasha to stare as he swallowed the pill and then settled back down. Yugi nodded his thanks and stood "Hikaru I have to get back before they worry about me call me for then next mission you need me for"

He left them together discussing yasha's training. He walked back to his room and grabbed his now dry school uniform. He unbraided his hair and grabbed a bottle on his dresser pouring it into his hands before smearing and massaging it into his hair. When he was finished his hair had a red outline and blond bangs. He grabbed another bottle and poured it into his hair before grabbing and shaping it into a star form with his bangs like lightning bolts around his soft face.

He looked completely different where earlier he looked dangerous now he looked like an innocent child around the age of ten. He opened his door and walked back down the halls waving to those he saw on the way. Stepping back into the elevator it rose up filling with hot air instead of water drying the formulas into his hair.

He exited the building and walked the streets of domino making his way back to the kaiba mansion. He opened the door and made his way silently to his room his feet not making a sound. He closed his door and turned sensing a presence in the dark. He felt the presence and found it to be seto sitting in a chair near his bed.

He decided to play ignorant and turned as if he didn't know seto was already there jumping when seto cleared his throat. "Ahem, yugi we need to have a talk."

Yugi sighed and then jumped turning on the light. Seto closed his eyes before the light hit and then opened them to see yugi looking worn and tired. He stood up to help the little light to his bed a look of concern on his face. "Yugi what happened to you?"

Yugi decided on a half truth " heh I kinda got into a fight and ended up walking here"

Seto was stunned and said as much considering it was a hour walk up to the mansion from the city. He shook his head and helped yugi to sit on the bed making sure he had no big injuries.

He told yugi to take off his shirt wanting to see if there was any permanent damage to the teen. Yugi sighed and obeyed taking off the jacket first and then the white shirt of his uniform. Seto glanced at him then starred. Yugi's small body was rippled with muscles not apparent unless he took off the clothes he had marks turning purple and a few cuts as well but was other wise okay.

Yugi said good night and watched seto leave thanking the gods he had remembered to have saya make fake injuries for him before he left. He pressed against one of the cuts and it came off he laughed at how realistic it looked. Standing up he went to the bathroom and showered knowing that school was going to be a drag without seto there to play with or would it. He tilted his head to the side and decided he'd hang out with ryou and his yami if they were at school knowing bakura he'd have to be bribed to go.

He wistled as he thought over what he should do after school. He hoped Bakura showed up just so he could watch him tease the pharoh. He sighed letting his body relax and fell into a quiet sleep.

--------------------------------

Okay let me explain something in the other chapter ryou's eyes changed color correct well that was just bakura taking over for a split second to check up on his hikari. Oh and another thing the link between yami and yugi has been severed but yugi can still use telepathy so he can talk to the asshole if he wants , he doesn't, and yami is unaware of this fact seeing as he doesn;e really check on yugi just tease and torture him so thats some stuff i wanted to clear up see ya next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh or its characters just mine kay enjoy

Chapter 4

Yugi walked into the halls a running late because he had forgotten to set his alarm clock. He opened the classroom door and saw that everyone was out of their seats talking and the teacher was missing. He looked around for Ryou hoping he could talk to him since they had been hanging out more and more often.

He spotted him at his desk but the only problem was that he wasn't alone he sat there laughing with the dumbass squad surrounding him with Yami hanging onto him. Yugi knew something funny was going on because they had been ignoring Ryou too so what was with the whole friends act.

He walked into the class and then strode over to Ryou's desk in a rolling gate that made it look as if he was bouncing with energy. His fake smile already in place he stopped in front of the desk they all surrounded. He made his voice nice and cheerfully loud "hey guys where's the teacher?"

Ryou looked over at him and gave him a kind indulgent smile "she had to go to the office for a while."

Yugi nodded and then looked at Yami's crew from the corner of his eyes he saw they were all leering at him in a nasty way but that from Ryou's angle he couldn't see any of them do this. Ahh he thought so that's there game. His smile grew and they seemed to flinch he turned to face Ryou only "Ryou would you like to come with me today I want you to meet someone important to me"

Ryou looked at Yugi then at his "friends" and shook his head "I'm sorry Yugi but I already promised I'd teach them how to play jumanji today."

Yami had a pleased smile on his face and leaned more into Ryou whispering in his ear and causing Ryou to blush at the content. Yugi listened to Yami's inner thoughts and heard him think "it was a good idea to fuck him last night now he'll do whatever I say."

Yugi was to say it pissed, he wanted to be Ryou's first damn it his eyes flashed blue before returning to their warm amethyst color. He made his face appear sad but said in a none the less cheerful voice "that's okay Ryou but this person would have changed your life."

No one caught the double meaning in Yugi's words as they watched him in their glee except Ryou who could sense that he had just lost something precious. Yugi turned and asked wondering why Bakura didn't stop Yami before he had Ryou " hey Ryou where is Bakura?"

His question seemingly innocent Ryou looked thoughtful for a minute then said "he went on a dig with my father yesterday and won't be back until tonight."

Yugi had a sad smile on his face that would have broken Ryou's heart if he had been paying attention that is. He was gazing at Yami as if the sun shone only on him. Yugi shook his head and then went to his seat. He was ignored for the rest of the day and couldn't wait to be gone.

He walked to downtown instead of heading back to the mansion. He saw a store that sold clothes of all kinds and couldn't resist. He was in the store before he knew it. He raced to see the types of shirts they sold not paying attention to his surroundings and ran into someone. "Sorry I wasn't loo...."

The figure steadied him by pulling him closer into their arms. He looked up into brown almond eyes and his breathe left him as the figure came into focus. It was Bakura and he was holding him. Yugi was stunned pressed up against the tomb robber's chest.

Bakura looked down at the shrimp with a glower on his face and released him waiting for Yugi to come back from lala land. "Hey shrimp what are ya doing here aren't ya supposed to be with the Ra damned pharaoh"

Yugi shook himself visibly and then looked up at Bakura and glared his eyes turning red violet he growled in a voice so sweet it could cause tooth decay "weren't you supposed to be protecting Ryou from the ra damned pharaoh"

Bakura was stunned by the voice and attitude the innocent hikari had, but sneered "what are you talking about, Ryou's in no danger from him I made certain of that."

Yugi put on a mocking face and said "now I wonder how you would feel if I told you that while away the mouse was eaten by a fat cat"

Bakura was confused and didn't like it his eyes turning silver green then red in his anger. "What are you talking about little light and do not lie to me or you will unpleasant for you" his voice laced with malice and worry he had never seen Yugi like this, not even when the pharaoh had tried to rape him once.

Yugi stepped into his taller frame and whispered his voice full of spite "well I'm talking about the fact that Ryou is no longer innocent having had the pharaoh tainting him all while you were gone. He was fucked again and again by him and now he is there little servant boy a part of the dumbass crew led by none other than the FUCKING PHAROH" the last was yelled out.

Bakura was stunned and shocked that Ryou the hikari of his was now the pharaoh's whore. He growled at Yugi "is this true Yugi"

Yugi was taken aback when the murdering Yami called him by his name but calmed down and nodded. Bakura sighed "shit that means are connection won't work any more it was one of the conditions to our deal that he would remain innocent until his eighteenth birthday and he's only seventeen."

Yugi listened and then sighed "what will happen now, are you going to leave or stay and try to save Ryou from them?"

Bakura looked at Yugi having forgotten he was there "I'll go he doesn't need me anymore so I'll just disappear from here, since he broke the deal I have no say in his life anymore, and besides after I'm gone he will forget me just as the contract stated"

Yugi frowned then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to Bakura " well if you ever need me use this to get in touch kay Kura" and with that he walked away from the tomb robber wondering if he would ever call.

----------------

**(Six months later)**

Okay now this is pathetic Yugi thought as he watched Ryou being rubbed by Yami while sitting on his lap like a freaking pet. Yugi looked on in disgust knowing that Yami was enjoying putting on a show for him. It had been six months since Bakura disappeared and no one seemed to notice he was gone except Yugi, not even Ryou who had lived with the Tomb robber for most of his life.

Yugi ate one of his pills before picked up his sandwich and bit into it moaning causing people near him to stare for a second. They shook there heads thinking they had heard something else. Yugi ignored everyone and moaned again eating the sinfully good salami sandwich that Seto's chef had made for him.

Seto was laughing while he sat near Yugi one hand eating a sandwich identical to his the other hidden under the table. Seto was amused when his chef had told him of Yugi's first reaction to the sandwich and wanted to see it for himself. He had a recorder under the table in his hand so that he could let Mokuba hear it later.

The guy next to Yugi was getting uncomfortable because as soon as Yugi look a bite of his sandwich he would moan low and deep as if he was being pleasured. People at and around their table were shifting to get comfortable as their bodies reacting to Yugi's moans.

Yugi doing all of this unintentionally kept eating his sandwich. He opened the eyes he hadn't known he'd closed. His eyes sparked a deep purple-blue mesmerizing all who could see them. His eyes went to half mast and had a bedroom look, now add to the fact that he had just taken a bite from his sandwich causing him to moan and there was quite a commotion as the people around him started to leave the table one hand over their faces trying to staunch the blood and the other in the boy's cases hiding their obvious erections.

Seto was glad he had a camera hidden in his hair too or he would have missed all this because no way was Mokuba going to believe him without proof. He watched Yugi making himself take deep breathes so he wouldn't end up like everyone else that had previously been sitting at their table.

The people from surrounding tables were wondering why so many people had gotten up from there and decided to be nosy. They took their trays and sat in there places. Oh how they were in for a surprise when they heard Yugi being to moan again. They starred as they watched the sandwich disappear into Yugi's small round mouth. They were starting to understand especially when Yugi looked up with bedroom eyes glancing around the table eyes glazed.

Yugi wasn't paying attention to anything just enjoying not even noticing what his eating was doing to the other students. Yami had finally noticed that he had less people fawning over him and his crew so he glanced around only to see most were either leaving hands over their faces or moving closer to Yugi's table.

He growled in anger thinking how dare Yugi steal his followers. He sent Anzu over to investigate. She preened and sashayed over to the area and stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a sinfully sweet moan coming from the table everyone was gathered around. She took the place of a boy who got up running; she was amazed to see it was only Yugi eating a sandwich. She glanced around to see all eyes were on him and turned to do the same.

She passed out when Yugi's glazed eyes landed on her and moaned. Everyone just let her drop not paying attention. Yugi was almost done with his meal he had a few more bites to go but more and more people ran away causing Seto to be really glad for the hair camera. There were only five people left at the table beside's Yugi and Seto but they were in just the right spot to keep Yugi from Yami's table's view.

He ate the last of his sandwich and moaned louder than before, but the students remaining were prepared and remained seated only half aroused congratulating themselves for surviving that is until Yugi began to clean. They watched eyes gone wide even Seto's had done the same. As Yugi licked his fingers in the most sensual movements giving little moans of pleasure as if he was tasting something more than the juice from his sandwich that had run down his fingers and arm.

He tongue darted out catching the juice and he cleaned his fingers sucking on them thoroughly making sounds so sweet some passed out leaving three and Seto. He worked his way down his arm and two more dropped. He licked around his arms and the last dropped. He moaned and licked from his fingertips to his elbow getting the last juice and Seto dropped with a huge grin on his face.

Yugi woke out of his daze to see he was surrounded by a bunch of people who had passed out. He glanced around and saw the cafeteria was empty except for Yami's table and two more close by his. He saw Yami glaring at him but gave a questioning look around his table finding blood almost everywhere. He grabbed Seto beneath the armpits and dragged him out of the cafeteria leaving to his next class.

He was curious about the incident but didn't question as he went to the next class. He got stares from most of the class and smiles from the rest all through the day.

------------------

(**Seto's thoughts before he passed out)**

Okay Yugi can't be that innocent not even noticing all the people who are reacting to his eating. Hell most of the students have either a boner or a bloody nose and yet he's still eating moaning like that. Who knew he could do this to people. Oh look the bitch has come to see probably Yami's order. Ha she went down fast. Oh shit there's only one left what the hell. Oh god he's licking his...moan...i can't take it any more the visuals are to much thank god i have recording and video......

--------------------------------------

(**Back to normal pov)**

Yugi was getting frustrated, people kept asking him what he had been eating and if he would again tomorrow. He told them salami sandwich and no he wouldn't. When he did they frowned and then got teary eyed and said he had to.

By the end of the last period he thought that the whole school must have been eating something weird. Seto kept giving him looks out of the corner of his eyes. This was making him frustrated to no end but he had to focus he had a mission tonight.

They walked into the mansion and Seto was tackled by Mokuba. Seto whispered to Mokuba and whatever it was he was jumping for joy. They left the room heading to the screening room Seto turned back before he left. "Yugi would you like to join us I promise it'll be an _enlightening_ experience."

For some reason this him wary and shook his head. He pulled a bottle out of his pocket and swallowed a green pill before heading up to his room. Seto saw him eat the pill and began to worry he had seen Yugi eat one before he started in on his sandwich. He would ask after he showed Mokuba the video with and without the sound just to see how long they could last.

*8888888888888

Yugi made his way to the bed sitting on it to remove his uniform. He got up and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a turquoise shirt throwing them on before he snuck down the servants stairs. He made his way down the front lawn and hopped the fence using the gate itself as a spring board to vault over the ten foot fence. He walked till he was in the forest that surrounded the kaiba mansion then called on his communicator. "Noir ready for pick up forest dwelling opening secure."

The ground near his feet opened and he jumped down into the darkness. He didn't think that Seto would take a trip into his room to grab his pills nor did he think he would replace them with placebo pellets of the exact shape and color.

He made his way into the base waving as he went to the others who worked there. He made his way to his room and was caught in a light beam. He didn't panic as he was expecting something like this as he hadn't gone through a way they could douse him in the water like solution that washed out the formula for his hair. The light grew and then it turned blue he felt the liquid fill the ring and held his breathe.

Within moments he was completely immersed in the liquid and his hair returned to its natural colors flowing around his shoulders and turning blue. The liquid drained letting his hair float down to rest on his shoulders his silver-blue bangs falling to cover his cheeks and eyes. He moved them away from his eyes and stepped into his room.

He changed into his normal dress of boots, tight shirt, tight pants, mask, and cloak. He made his way to the tea room and sat waiting for Hikaru to get there. He arrived not a few moments later. Yugi waited till he was seated to speak" You know that I can take a shower to wash this tuff out so why do you insist on doing it for me?"

Hikaru looked at him and smiled a flash of teeth in his stern face "simply because everyone likes a wet cute Yugi and besides I'll stop when you stop using those damned pills. I know you invented them to keep yourself from being discovered by family but face it Yug that old man stopped caring for you a long time ago after he read that letter from Usagi stating that her and Hiroshi had adopted you."

Yugi looked down and sighed "Yeah I know it's just hard to break habits seeing as I have been in this form for about twelve years now thanks to those pills, and besides I catch my targets off guard do it's fun to."

Hikaru sighed but smiled and handed Yugi the file." Your mission is to kill Domino Martinez he is the newest leader of the Gargatum Gang in San Antonio and the police can't get to them. They use a special type of magic its necromancy: the ability to raise the dead. About three months ago they started to dapple farther into the magic's and have caused distortions to happen this has to be stopped so I want you to kill him and take his necromancy book as well as kill the others. His partners are his twin brother Antonio and Rodirguze. They have more skill in manipulation so beware of their touch it can cause decay to all that it comes into contact with and if it doesn't it puts the limb under their control many assassins have died by their own hands. There have also been rumors that they are into pedophilia so that might be your way in but beware they say phantom has taken up the job of protecting them"

Yugi nodded and stood turning to leave but stopped "Don't worry Hikaru I won't be killed not when I have to come back to you, I'll be careful ...Uncle"

He left without a backward glance his uncle Hikaru wishing him well.

-------------------

**(Yugi/ San Antonio)**

Yugi relaxed into his seat drinking a cup of tea that the stewardess gave him. He glanced out of the window. The pilot announced over the intercom "We will be landing in San Antonio in two minutes so please take a seat and strap in."

Yugi ignored this because he was already strapped in his body relaxed and ready to move at a minutes notice. When they landed he thanked the pilot and disembarked from the plane stepping onto the private airstrip. Before him waiting was a sleek convertable. He jangled the keys in his pockets taking out the correct one. Waving to the others he got into the car and drove to his hotel.

The hotel they had picked for him was an American one called the 'Holiday Inn'. He laughed at the name he was on a mission basically working and he was staying at a holiday inn how ironic. He swung his braid over his shoulder as he got out of the vehicle. He walked up to the desk and rang the bell. The attendant looked around until he heard an ahem from below. He pasted a smile on his face "May I help you little boy where are your parents?"

Yugi growled inwardly this was one of the down sides to the suppressors. He looked the guy straight in the eye and said "Sir not to insult you or anything but just because I am short does not make me a child I am twenty fucking years old"

Yugi showed his fake id provided by Hikaru that showed he was Takeru hijikata and he was twenty years of age. The man stuttered before he regained his composition. "So how may I help you Mr. Hijikata?"

"My room key and room number would be helpful as well as sending up a complimentary dinner too." Yugi smiled showing an 'innocent' smile to the nervous attendant.

"Yes sir your number is sixty two and here is your room key as well all you have to do is call room service and they'll bring up your meal."

Yugi nodded and left the flustered man walking to his room. The inside was nice painted in natural earth tones with a forest green bed spread and other amenities of the same color. He sat his bag onto the floor sighing as he sat on the bed. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the wrist communicator speaking into it "here and beginning to set up portal connection to San Antonio"

"Roger set up in major areas, focus points, public places time limit three hours" The voice went dead and the room was enveloped in silence again. Yugi rolled so he lay flat on his back starring at the ceiling. He hated having to set up portals because it usually drained him thanks to the suppressors. He was beginning to see the reason Hikaru wanted him to stop using them.

His face grew pensive as he thought about it. The pills seemed to be losing their effect seeing he had to take more and still he didn't feel the same as before. He only had one more batch left at the mansion and it would take a week to make more so he simply decided to wait till he ran out they should work for now.

He rolled to his feet and left the room going to the attendant again. The young man looked as if he wanted to cry but smiled and asked in a polite voice "How may I help you Mr. Hijikata?"

Yugi glanced at him smiling a friendly smile "Can you give me a map of the city and a tourist guide please."

He smiled as the attendant handed him the requested materials quickly. He left the hotel and began to go to the first location on the guide right in the middle of the city. He went to place after place opening portals till there were twelve in all. He went back to his hotel and passed out from over use of his powers setting his alarm for ten o'clock so he had time to eat before his midnight job.

He woke in a sweat his body curling in on itself but he forced his body t still and relaxes muscle by muscle. Reaching for his pants pocket he removed his watch to check the time. He quickly used the phone and ordered a steak dinner to be brought up while he showered. He just finished drying off when the food was brought to his room. He thanked the bell boy and gave him a tip.

After he ate he got ready for his mission dressing in his customary outfit. A glance at his reflection assured him that he was well concealed. He smiled under his mask tonight he would have some fun hunting those of the dead. Taking one last glance around his room Yugi opened the window and launched himself out and into the night sky.

---------

Hey guys serius again and I hoped you like this exert the next I'll be bringing in some old acquaintances and some more fun food times XD so see you LATER.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or characters just mine

Chapter 5

Yugi landed on the roof of the tigger technologies building folding his wings back into himself. He surveyed the layout he had looked over earlier. Running soundlessly across the room until he hit the vents he made sure no one was near and unscrewed the vent using a dagger. Taking one last look around he dropped in connecting his string to the vent so he could propel himself down without making a sound.

He landed and crouched down using a bit of magic to levitate an inch above the vent tunnels so as not to make a noise while crawling through. He took a few minutes until he made it to his destination. Unscrewing the vent entrance he stuck his head out through the hole then flipped to land like a cat on his feet crouched and ready for a fight. He walked on the balls of his feet to make sure his weight was evenly distributed checking for cameras as he went.

He made his way to the center of the building dodging the security with ease. He was close to the center and their office when he senses something amiss. Jumping to the ceiling he waited and was surprised to see a deathly pale man shuffling around the corridor. He observed him for a while before using his position to crawl around the corner out of the ghoul's sight. He took a chance and dropped to the ground dashing through the hall to the office door.

Yugi knocked politely before calling out." Excuse me sr. we have a security breach in sector b they are traveling this way."

A voice smooth and dark called out "Then find out who it is and kill them."

Yugi laughed replying making his voice shake "The men who saw the intruder said it was shinigami before the links went down."

A Sigh before "Come in here and tell me I can't here you through the door."

Yugi unsheathed his sword having it lean to the side ready for an attack. Opening the door he took a step in before he was attacked by ghouls. Dodging and slicing them it seemed like a dance to those who watched Yugi weave in and out of the dead being's grasp. He turned and sliced the nearest ghouls head off causing it to burn when the silver took affect.

He tumbled out of range of one of a swipe from one of the ghouls and right into the a pair of steel arms. He glanced up to see someone dressed similarly to him before he used his heel to kick the other's shin. A hiss was heard as Yugi was released and he tumbled to the ground crawling through the legs of the ghouls who were to slow to catch him. Standing across from him on the other side of the field of ghouls was his targets. He cursed mentally and prepared to charge.

He cut through ten of them before the assailant from earlier got in his way. His blade locked with another once it sliced through the latest ghoul. They locked eyes before shoving off of each other to change stances. In the back ground he could hear Antonio or was it his brother cheering for "Phantom to kill the Shinigami." He smirked under his mask at the name they had given him. Yugi eyed his opponent and observed him for a split second noting that he was about 5'7 and lean. They attacked each other with ferocity. Turning, stabbing, slicing dodging their dance was deadly and killed everything that got in their way , mainly the ghouls.

Yugi jumped back doing a flip to go over Phantoms blade. He touched down in a crouch "Sorry but your not my target so could you please move or die."

Phantom tilted his head to the side and you could hear the smirk in his voice." How bout neither and you just die now."

Yugi shook his head and summoned a ball of blue energy sighing. "Well I did give you the chance to leave."

Phantom seemed to be surprised by the ball forming in his hand but not as surprised as Yugi when he saw the other forming a ball out of the shadows of the room using shadow magic. He let loose his attack before the other could finish charging his. He managed to kill his targets but not Phantom.

Phantom looked over his shoulder and shrugged "Not like I was going to stay after this but since you killed them I ain't got nothin on you"

Yugi nodded and turned to go but jumped to the side as a blade flew to where he had been. He growled and turned back around "So the Phantom has no honor, attacking while my back is turned coward."

Phantom just laughed "Thieves have no Honor outside their own"

Yugi stopped and looked at the figure up and down to make sure he wasn't as his friend Michel would say 'trippin'. He spoke in his voice slightly teasing as he guessed who it was " Aw Kura and here I thought you had no honor at all."

Phantom now known as Bakura was stunned as he heard the name that the shrimp called him being said by the dreaded shinigami. He looked at the figure closely for the first time noticing the height and childlike figure he could see under the cloak. "Shrimp?"

Yugi nodded and laughed hearing the alarm going off. He turned to run saying over his shoulder "Call me if you think you know who I am Kura. Later"

Yugi ran out of the building running to the nearest window and jumping out. He drew aside his cloak and unleashed his wings taking to the skies. Yugi made it back to his hotel within an hour sneaking in through his open window so as not to arouse suspicion. He stripped out of his clothes walking into the bathroom his hips swaying to an unknown beat.

He turned on the water making sure it was hot and pounding. Turning he looked in the mirror to see that he was slightly more muscled than before. A frown appeared on his face he checked himself over and noticed other changes. His hair was longer, his eyes sharper, even his dick was bigger and he was already big (Mother Nature over compensating X3 yes) He sighed knowing that the pills effects were wearing off.

He stepped into the shower the spray hitting his body and making it glisten in the over head light. He scubbed his body watching as the blood swirled down the drain. He smiled as he thought of Bakura, it was a surprise to see him there and know he was the phantom thief. Heh that must have been a shock to his system to no that the innocent Yugi was a famous assassin. He laughed to himself as he stepped out of the shower water dripping on his slightly taller form.

He dried himself off and prepared to leave his stay no longer necessary. Grabbing a pair of fresh black slacks he shimmied into them then quickly threw on a white undershirt and a button up blue shirt. Once done he grabbed his room key and made sure that everything he had was safely packed leaving no evidence. Nodding to himself he walked down and into the lobby going straight to the desk. Ringing the bell he expected the clerk from earlier but a young orange haired woman appeared a smile on her face. "How may I help you?"

"I want to check out and pay for the night."

"Okay sir your total is 250 for tonight and deposit is an extra fifty so your total comes to 300 American sir will there be any thing else."

Yugi shook his head paying the woman and leaving the key. He walked out of the hotel flipping open a satellite phone. "Have the plane ready in three"

"Yes sir and Hikaru said you can go straight back to the mansion tonight.."

Yugi sighed leaning against the seat of his sleek car as he raced through the streets in a moderate pace. He made it to the meeting point in less than ten minutes his car turning in a circle to make a dounut on the ground. He opened the door and stepped out his walk a fast clip.

Once onboard he fell asleep till they reached the outskirts of the forest near kaiba mansion. He quickly got out and snuck back into his room. Moving quickly his body cramping as he searched for his pills. He cried out when he found them his body spasiming. He swallowed one and waited for the effects to take over but all that happened was he began to spasm more he screamed.

Seto banged on the door trying to open it when he heard the scream. He could hear what sounded like trees being broken. He screamed at the door "Yugi open the door"

From the other side of the door a pained voice asked "_Seto what did you do to my pills"_

Seto didn't answer for a second and heard a pain filled shreik. He sweated "Shit I thought they were drugs so I replaced them with placebo. Whats going on, what were they Yugi answer me"

On the other side of the door a rasping laugh was heard "_Guess he gets what he wants after all_, Seto I need you to keep everyone away for three days no matter what they hear and send Mokuba away too."

Seto was confused but he could hear the pain behind Yugi's voice "Yugi whats going on answer why do you sound in pain"

He heard Yugi laugh "Seto you were right, they were drugs just not the kind you thought. Don't worry it should all be over in a few days by.

(Yugi pov)

Shit it hurts damn who knew growing all at once could be so painful. Damn it now I have to leave as well to adjust to this new body. It should take three days before its done growing and changing. Well at least Hikaru will be happy that I 'grew up'.

(End pov)

Yugi curled in a ball on the bed his body shivering. He screamed as his muscles contracted then expanded. His body rolling as if to escape the pain. He thumped his head against the bed as blood poured from his skin. His body covered in blood writhing in agony. For three days this went on until his wings grew enclosing his body in a soft blue light. He began to glow his hair falling around his face as his wings released him.

He looked around and noted that he wore nothing on him but his own blood. He sighed as he saw his old clothes shredded and covered in gore. Glancing around the room he was happy to note that the blood only reached the bed and touched nothing else but that feathers were everywhere. Stretching his new muscles, hearing popping sounds as he contorted to work out the kinks.

He was happy that his body was still flexible but he could fee the stiffness and the stickiness covering his skin. Placing one leg off the bed he swung the other until both feet touched the floor. He stood swaying for a moment before he strode to the bathroom. He took one look at the mirror and laughed. His face was covered by his blue and silver hair that was liberally sprinkled with blood making him look like the chick from the "ring" movie he saw. He looked over his new form a second more before he decided that it would look better after he was clean.

Stepping into the shower before the water got hot he hissed and then waited for it to adjust to the right temperature before he began washing his hair. Noting that it was longer and thicker he scrubbed it five times before putting in the conditioner. Scrubbing his skin until it was clean leaving it a milk Carmel color. He watched the water at his feet turn pink from all the blood before turning around and spreading his wings too. Washing them took the most time as he had to clean each feather of blood so they wouldn't stick together.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist wile another was used to dry his body and then contain his hair. He walked back in front of the mirror and smiled. He was totally different from his ten year old form. His eyes were now a vibrant amethyst with blue around the outer edges they even looked sharper. His height was now a few feet shorter than Seto putting him at 5'7 or 5'8 he couldn't be sure without measuring. He was surprised to note that his hair had more silver blue than before and also his wings had the tint around the edges of silver. The biggest difference was to his face he was no longer the chubby faced child but had an angular jaw like an ancient aristocrat with long eyelashes framing his eyes and soft lips that looked as if in a pout. He turned and saw that he was a little on the skinny side the dimples in his back still there. Absently putting on his communicator that was lying on the ground near the bathroom he sighed.

Done surveying himself he grabbed an extra sheet out of the closet near the clothes closet and wrapped it around his lower form leaving the wet towel behind. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper to write his note to Seto telling him he'd be back in a year and that not to worry even if he saw all the blood he was still alive. Also he noted to him to just burn all the bedding with blood on them. And he was taking an outfit from his wardrobe.

He crept to the door opening it slowly. Looking left then right to make sure no one was about. He exited his room leaving the door wide open and stalked to Seto's opening it so it wouldn't squeak. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell on the alarm clock that said 1am. Scooting into the room he placed the note on the desk and glanced at the bed to see Seto curled up near the far side. Walking to his closet he grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said 'I rule the world so deal with it bitch' having a little stick figure with a crown and scepter flipping you off. He dropped the sheet and slipped the clothes on. Glancing one more time at Seto before creeping to his window and jumping out.

Yugi ran into the woods and touched his communicator and spoke into it his new voice deeper and silkier than before. "I need a pick up a Mansion K."

A girlish voice called back from the communicator "Who is this?"

Yugi chuckled "Yugi and tell Hikaru he got his wish, now hurry up its cold out here"

"Hai be there in three."

Yugi waited for his pick up against a tree tired from walking around so much. The pick up arrived in two minutes and he saw that Yasha was at the door to the plane once it touched down. He walked over to the plane and stepped up to Yasha so he could be identified by him. Yasha sniffed him and nodded helping him into the plane. "So what happened to you?"

Yugi looked up at Yasha noting that he now wore their uniform "Heh I grew up"

Yasha looked confused "But I just saw you a few days ago how could you grow that fast."

Yugi decided to tease him "How old do you think I am?"

"Ten" was the swift reply followed by laughing from everyone onboard but Yasha who looked even more confused.

"No I'm 15 so shouldn't I look my age?" Yugi tilted his head for the innocent effect seeing it still worked.

They sat in silence until they reached the base. Yugi jumped off the platform and walked into his own personal room knowing that Hikaru would find him soon enough. He laid on his bed and waited closing his eyes to rest.

Hikaru opened the door to his nephew's room and stepped inside noting that he would have to change the clothe size after he had him re measured. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge waiting for Yugi to awaken. He saw that Yugi looked more like his parents now he had his dad's skin and his mother's hair and eyes but the face was a mixture of the two.

Yugi opened his eyes sensing the movement o another and spoke "Well uncle looks like you got your wish after all. Seto took my pills and now even if i wanted to use them they won't work anymore."

Hikaru looked down at him then sighed running a hand through his shoulder length burgundy hair. "Well fine but you need to get used to the new body so starting tomorrow back to basic training and a new school you start at eight so be up by six."

Yugi nodded and watched his uncle leave wondering what school he would be going to and where. He closed his eyes and just before he slept thought 'I wonder when Bakura is going to call.'

---------

**(Teyama high school/ Where the dumbass squad goes)**

Ryou looked around the class room for Yugi and didn't see him. He spotted Seto but no sign of Yugi yet. He wanted to apologies for ignoring him for the past six months and ask what was wrong. He had seen that Yugi was getting paler and paler s the weeks passed. He looked at his boyfriend Yami and sighed wondering why the he wasn't concerned about his Brother Yugi.

Seto was typing on his laptop when he noticed Ryou looking at him. He raised his brow and glared at the albino boy his blue eyes cold. He was still worried about Yugi, he had found the note after hearing one of the maids screaming. When he had gone to check Yugi was gone the room was covered in large blue feathers with silver lining and the bed was covered in so much blood.

He had the maid taken to his private doctor to be treated for shock but then just had the bed clothes burnt along with yugi's outfits that were covered too. He was waiting for a sign that Yugi was alright but had told Mokuba that he would come back in a year hoping he was right. Seto turned his glare on the arrogant bastard Yami. He knew what he had done to Yugi by fucking Ryou but he knew that it had hurt Yugi the most. His phone rang the tones of Betovens sonata. "Hello KAiba here"

A melodious voice rang out of the phone causing him to gasp it sounded like Yugi's voice but older "Seto, its good to here from you hopefully I didn't give you too big a scare"

Seto's face pulled into a frown his voice a growl but still vocal "scare, scare one of the maids is in treatment for shock at seeing the mess you left and were are you Yugi Mokuba's worried"

"Awww is seto worried about me too. Tell Mokuba I'll be back in a year I'm studying abroad and will be back for senior year but there will be a big surprise for you too so till then take care Seto."

The phone went dead but Seto had a smile on his face causing others around him to startle never having seen him smile like that except if it had to do with Mokuba. Yami growled having been close enough to hear the conversation. 'So the little slave has run away has he well that just makes it easier for me.'

Ryou shrugged off the hold that Yami had on him and walked over to Kaiba. Seto looked up at the pale teen and sneered "What do you want"

Ryou was nervous but stood straight "I was wondering where is Yugi?"

Seto bore a superior look glaring at him "why do you want to know you have been ignoring him for the past few months so why now?"  
Ryou looked ashamed but stuck out his chin meeting Seto's eyes head on ignoring Atem and his crew who were yelling at him to get back over there. "I wanted to apologies and talk to him for a bit but since he's not in school only you would know right"

Seto 's cold gaze turned amused "so the pharaoh's pet can think after all what a surprise that is, oh and for your information Yugi won't be back for a year so don't bother"

Ryou was sad that his friend was gone wondering where he could have gone. He was going to ask Seto a question when he felt arms go around his waist and yank him back into a firm yet thin chest. By his ear a growling voice of Atem came "So the little traitor is gone now is he, hmph good riddance to then."

Seto growled but ignored him and Ryou for the rest of the day. He spotted Ryou several times trying to talk to him but get pulled back by his lover. He knew that Yugi would come back and he would be better off than before, or at least he hoped so.

----------------

(**With Yugi)**

He laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering how his friends were doing without him. He sighed making his silvery bangs float up and into his face. "Yugi you have a call on line one"

He turned to look at the tv screen in his room seeing the face of the receptionist he nodded picking up his phone "Yugi here"

"Can we meet?"

------------

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn heh cliffies i have discovered are very very fun so im leaving you with one and i'll work on the next chapter so enjoy XD till the LATER


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or characters just mine

Chapter 6

**(One year later)**

Alright class we have three new students and I want you to welcome them. They just came from Egypt. Now wont you three gentlemen come in so we can begin.

The class room quieted as the door slid open and three of the hottest guys walked in. The first was the shortest at 5'6, 5'7 with silvery blue bangs floating around his aristocratic face the rest of his hair was a mixture of blues and silvers making it seem like a moon lit night. It was curious because he wore a blue outfit that looked made of silk, it was a sleeveless shirt that looked more like a vest with silver lining and pants of the same design to match he also had a silver belt wrapped around his waist and a golden wrist band with the picture of a skull. His eyes were the most enchanting blue almost purple but he had a cold look to them as he stopped in front of the class his boots not making a sound.

The second boy was slightly taller with silver white hair with a green undertone. He wore the same outfit as the first but in shades of green and silver. He wore a golden choker with a locket that had a skull as well. His eyes were a silvery green like the surface of a pure lake. He stared out at the class and flashed a grin elongated teeth showing.

The last boy was the tallest of the three. He had a head of golden hair streaked with red the color of blood. He wore the same outfit but in shades of red with gold lining. His hair was a little wind swept and his eyes were the color of a true royal purple. He bore a golden arm band with the skull carved into the design. He stopped beside the other two a grin on his face showing fangs.

The teacher pointed to the boys a smile on his face as he spoke out to them "would you please introduce yourselves."

The second tallest boy with silvery green hair stepped forward slightly. He used his hand to gently sweep aside the blue silver hair before he placed an arm around the smallest laying his head against his shoulder. His silver-green eyes flashed a moment as they landed on Ryou before he introduced himself his voice a deep lyrical bass that sounded as if it would echo if he wanted. "Elnude, Bakura, just call me Bakura"

After he was finished the golden haired boy repeated his movement. He placed his other arm around Bakura's waist as he nuzzled the smallest, his voice like the sensual call to their bodies. "Yo, Ishizu, Marik, I prefer Marik though" The glint in his eye told them to listen to what he had to say.

The last to introduce himself was the smallest he leaned into the others' embrace before he spoke. His voice musical in a siren type way not to deep not to high but as if it could go both ways " It's nice to meet you all, my name is Sataki, Yugi, I would ask that you call me by either Yugi or Sataki please."

The teacher smiled and pointed them to the three empty seats behind Seto, Ryou and Jouichi. Yugi sat behind Seto , Bakura sat behind Ryou and Marik sat behind Jouichi. They nodded and walked to their seats ignoring the stares of the other students as they listened to the teacher lecture about history of Japan. Yugi zoned out for a time wondering if he should talk to Seto now or after school. The decision was taken out of his hands as the bell rang for lunch. Seto turned to him and motioned to follow. Yugi nodded to the others to tell them to come as well. Yugi ignored the looks from the people in Yami's group opting to think of them as flies that just buzz in irritation. He followed Seto to the cafeteria sitting beside him at the farthest table.

Bakura and Marik joined them soon enough smiles on their faces and you know they had done something. He laughed to see Yami walk in his hair dripping wet onto his clothes followed close behind was Anzu and the rest of the 'dumbass squad'. He looked over at Seto and saw him smirking too. They were soaking wet and looked pissed, Yami cast an evil glare over the stunned crowd before his eyes fell on the smirking Bakura and Marik.

He marched over to their table oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the people filling into the cafeteria. Bakura looked up at him crossing his legs in a relaxed posture. His hands behind him were signaling to Yugi and Marik that he would handle it and to play along. "What do you want pharaoh?"

Yami was startled by the name and recoiled from shock. His face scrunched into a frown before his red eyes widened "Tombrobber, I thought you were dead"

Bakura shook his head making a tsk tsk sound before pointing to Yami "Now why would you think that assmunch cough I mean Pharaoh?"

Yami growled at the boy leaning in to try to intimidate him. Bakura just rolled his eyes smirking all the while. Behind Yami was a sharp banshee like cry "How dare you talk to Yami like that you low life."

They looked to see Anzu right behind Yami glaring at Bakura. Marik glowered at her then smiled a bright freindly smile that caught them off gaurd vefore he responded "Oh he has the right to bitch cause that nutcruncher ain't got nothing on Kura here so back off banshee or I will enjoy killing you slowly."

Everyone but Bakura and Yugi were stunned that he could say that with a smile on his face. Jouichi growled like a dog stepping up to Anzu's side. "Ya ain't go' the righ' ta talk ta 'er that way bastard"

Seto sighed before speaking in a monotone "I don't beleive he was talking to you mutt"

Jouichi looked like he was going to charge when Honda held him back. He turned to Yami for instructions and saw he was gazing at the blue haired Yugi a frown on his face. Yami smiled after a minute and sauntered to Yugi's side. Bakura, Seto and Marik glared at him which he pointedly ignored. "Why don't you ditch the losers and come with me"

Yugi who had been spacing out let his deep blue eyes fall on Yami. He checked him out following the line of his still short body up and down. He made his way back to the face and his eyes turned and almost red violet before answering. "Hmm...I think not I like the _losers._ I am currently with and besides your not my type to short."

Yami's cheeks turned red at the rejection and he began to summon shadow magic letting a tendril snake its way to Yugi. Yugi didn't react at all when it touched his skull but a blue light made the shadow magic sizzle and curl up back to it's source. Yami gasped as he felt his magic deteriorating.

Yugi watched with a blank smily face on as Yami tried to figure out what had happened. His smile grew sad and his eyes shone "Yami you don't even know who I am do you?"

Yami was distracted by the question and put on his 'killer' smile as he moved closer to Yugi. "Of course I know you Sataki-kun"

Bakura laughed soon followed by Marik confusing Yami even more as Yugi's face became a scowl. "You really are a idiot pharaoh if you can't even recognise your own aibou" Bakura gasped between laughs.

Everyone who heard this and knew what he meant gasped and stared at Yugi in a new light. Yami was pissed that the squirt of a hikari had become so hot but then he got a gleam in his red eyes. "Aibou wont you come and we can get re-aquainted"

Marik stopped laughing as he yanked Yugi onto his lap causing Bakura to wrap both of them in his arms. They glared at the bastard and then Marik kissed Yugi. He kissed him so deep it looked as if he was eating him. The moans were so loud many in the cafeteria came over to see what was going on. Bakura's hands wandered under his shirt exposing tanned skin as he rubbed his body making the moans louder.

Everyone was getting hot at the three way seen but no one wanted to leave. Marik finally stopped when he needed breath. Both he and Yugi were gasping for breath but Yugi soon was occupied by Bakura's mouth and it began again. After a few minutes they too broke away and Bakura and Marik glared at Yami and his crew. "Yugi belongs to us now so fuck off baka pharaoh."

Yami growled as he watched them touch Yugi while he couldn't. His eyes shrunk and then returned to normal a evil light in his eyes. He motioned one of the people behind Jouichi and Honda to come over. Out from behind the two taller boys stepped a white haired boy. Yugi, and Marik looked to Bakura watching his reaction as his old hikari stepped into the pharaoh's arms. Yami smirked as he wrapped Ryou into his arms letting his hands wander over the slender frame.

Ryou looked lost as he stared at thee three new kids sitting with Seto Kaiba but spoke not one word as he let Yami do as he wished. Bakura growled but cut off as Yugi nuzzled his neck to keep him focused. Marik rubbed his body against Bakura's arm in a silent show of support as they waited for Yami to make his move.

Yami didn't take long he pulled Ryou flush against him and then said loud enough fo r everyone in the vicinity to hear. "Ryou do you know who these three are?"

Ryou shook his head starring at them. "The blue one is my aibou Yugi, the blonde you should recognise as Marik but the green one is special."

Ryou's eyes lite up at the mention of Yugi's name but then he looked back at Yami confusion written on his face. " What do you mean special, how isn't he new?"

Bakura growled at the smug expression on Yami's face as he said his next words. "That my love is your yami Bakura don't you remember him"

"What are you talking about Yami I don't have a darker half" Ryou's voice wavered as his face contorted trying to remember.

Bakura's smiled surprising Yami as he started to laugh. His eyes glowed with mirth as he spoke. "Oh poor Yami did you think that would surprise me, oh no no no" ,he shook his finger at Yami as if lecturing a child "See I erased his memory of me he didn't forget so why should I care?"

Ryou looked stunned at this and then really took a good look at the boy named Bakura. Sure there were parts that looked the same like their british accent and height but thats where the similarites ended. He had a white grey hair while Bakura had silver with a tint of green. He was slender while Bakura was muscled and toned. His eyes were a choclate brown and Bakura's a silver green combination that sparkled in the right light. He was also more out spoken than Ryou his hair straight while Ryou's looked as if he had bed hair sticking up in rabbit ears.

This boy looked nothing like him but then again Yugi and Yami didn't looke alike either anymore. He was a bit sad at the changes in his friend and wanted to talk to him but knew Yami wouldn't allow it. "Yugi is that really you?"

Yugi turned deep purple-blue eyes to him a sad smile on his face. "Hai Ryou it's me long time no see"

Ryou was about to ask where he had been when Yami yanked him back a glare on his face. He whispered into Ryou's ear "I didn't tell you to speek to him now did I lover"

Yugi watched their interaction and sighed he knew that this would happen someday. Yami just couldn't love anyone so he treated them either like lackeys or like sluts and slaves. He guessed Ryou fell into the slave category now. He turned away from them and looked to Seto. "Can we stay with you or should we look for an apartment Seto?"

Seto looked away from Yami and Ryou to Yugi nodding as he did so "Of course Mokuba will be thrilled to see you and you still have some explaining to do my friend."

Yugi nodded and then got up motioning for Bakura and Marik to do the same as the bell rang. "Fine we'll see you after school then Seto"

----------------

**(After school)**

Bakura leaned his arm on Yugi's shoulder resting his head on the opposite side. They waited under an old sakura tree for MArik. He was currently in the principles office for destroying the art room. No one save Bakura and Yugi could figure how he got the paint cans to eplode in a symphony of color ans sound. The only reason he was caught was because he had used his hands like a conductor of an orchestra to get the cans to explode like he wanted then bowed to the class.

Bakura and Yugi had laughed at the expressions on the faces of their classmates and teacher as the paint dripped down their faces and bodies in various colors. The principle hadn't found it funny at all and had been lecturing Marik for the better part of an hour. They were waiting for him to finish so they could travel to Seto's together to explain all at once.

They watched as the other students filed out of the school noting that Ryou hung back from Yami and his crew when they left the building after spoting Yugi in Bakura's arms. He wandered over to them keeping an eye on where Yami was before approaching them through the crowd. He stopped in front of them his choclate brown eyes fixed on Bakura. "Are you really my yami?"

Bakura nodded not feeling like playing with the former hikari. Ryou frowned and muttered under his breathe for a second before speaking to him again. "How is it that everyone else remebers you but not me when we shared a body for so long?"

Yugi looked up at Bakura his face a mask of concern as he watched Bakura's inner debate. Finally Bakura came to a decision. He turned grave flashing green eyes to his former other half "You broke our bargin and allowed yourself to be tainted by another willing so I could no longerprotect you"

Ryou became sad as he thought over the theif's words. He looked to Yugi asking a question with his sighed and stood he ushered Ryou to walk with him farther into the courtyard. When they got far enough away he stopped and turned away from the greiving albino boy. "Why Yugi why did you leave I looked for you."

Yugi faced the school as he answered. "Did you Ryou really I thought you would be to busy to even notice I was gone that surprises me that you do at all."

Ryou gasped "Why wouldn't I, you are my friend Yugi"

Yugi turned to him a snarl on his face "No, no I am not I stopped being your friend the day you turned your back on me and slept with the asshole who only wanted you for your money."

Ryou took a step back a hand going to his throat in an instinctive gesture "No, Yami loves me and I never turned my back on you , you left me alone."

Yugi shook his head silver blue hair covering his face giving him a feral look as his ice blue eyes stared from behind the screen of hair. "Oh no Ryou I warned you, I spoke to you, I _**tried**_ to keep our friendship alive but alas you were to enormed of that arrogant SOB to see that weren't you"

Ryou took another step back as Yugi advanced on him "You forgot about me when _he _paid you the slightest attention."

Ryou was being backed against the school building as Yugi continued his tirade "You stopped noticing that I exsisted, no more chats, no more laughing together, we only said two sentences to each other when he got to you."

Yugi laughed his eyes turning violet as he pressed his face close to Ryou's "I warned you and look how that turned out Ryou, you lost your Yami and me I hope he's worth it because once you've lost our trust we don't give it so easily again."

Yugi turned and walked away from Ryou not caring that the other boy was crying. He walked back over to Bakura just as Marik ran from the building yelling "Run"

They took off out of the yard Bakura casting a glance back at his old partner before chasing after MArik and Yugi laughing as the principle ran out of the building yelling "Get back here Ishizu i'm not done with you yet"

-------------

(**Kaiba mansion)**

Seto watched from the living room monitors as MArik, Bakura and Yugi were escorted into the downstairs sitting room. He called for Mokuba to meet him in the sitting room sayin he had a surprise for him Mokuba agreed and signed off. Seto walked into the room as Marik smashed a pillow into Bakura's face earning a growl from the former tombrobber.

Yugi nodded as Seto entered the room ignoring Bakura and Marik's pillow fight. Seto followed his example and sat down to wait for Mokuba. Mokuba raced into the room and skidded to a halt when he saw the three strangers. He looked to his big brother and walked silently to the couch an air of arrogance envelpoing him as he viewed the men as underlings. He sat next to Seto and waited as his brother spoke. "Okay Yugi Mokuba's here so explain what happened to you my maid walked into your room and had to be taken to the hospital for shock after seein g all that blood."

Mokuba was surprised at the name and starred at the three across from him. His face in a frown as he tried to recognise one of the people as his Yugi. The one in the middle with silver and blue hair spoke a smile on his face. "Well Seto then maybe I should explain about those pills first. They weren't drugs in the way you thought they were growth surpressers that I had been using since I turned ten."

At this everyone starred at him "Okay so when you switched my pills the effects began to wear off until I grew to my full maturity that the pills had stopped all in a few nights. That was the reason for the screams my body was changing and growing to make up for lost time."

Seto looked like he wanted to hurl while Mokuba was wondering how much pain his friend had to been in. Marik and Bakura had been breifed on this already so knew why he was as tall a they were now but not the reasons behind it. "Oh and you should know that my name is Yugi Satake and not Mouto I was adopted by them when I was five after my parents died."

Okay now everyone was confused and Mokuba voiced the question on everone's minds "So why did you look so much like the old guy?"

Yugi tilted his head in a sign of concentration "Well the thing is that my parents and my adopted partns knew each other and I grew up on tales of the old man fariytales ancient stories and Egyptian tales. They showed me pictures of him when I was younger and my two mother held similar appearences both with vivid viloet eyes and warm hearts while my fathers held similarites two they had dual colored hair. My birth parent's colors were as mine are now of silver, blue, and silver blue, while my adopted parent's colors were red, black and gold so after they adopted me I used glue and gel as well as hair dye to make my hair like theirs' and took the star shape in honor of my 'grandfather'."

He let them absorb this and waited for the other questions to come. Mokuba was the first to speak "Where were you all this time you could have called or sent a letter."

Yugi gave an apologetic look to Mokuba "Sorry Mokie I had to cut off all contact while away or else I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on school. T answer your question I went to school abroad for a year going to different schools around the world for a bit of experience."

Seto looked curious about this but decided to wait he asked another question." So how on earth did you meet them." He pointed to Marik and Bakura.

Yugi smiled "well ya see it all started when I went to San Antonio to visit some friends during break. I met Bakura at a shop and we hit it off he was going to a school nearbye so I asked if he wanted to travel with me and he said yes."

Seto accepted that and didn't question how Bakura got the identification needed to get inot any schools but frowned. "That only explains how you got Bakura what about MArik?"

Yugi's smile grew "Well we were visiting Egypt and stopped by to see the Ishtars and found that Marik wanted to go to school but couldn't as there weren't any schools he could go to that were in the area where the others worked so Ishizu asked if we could take him with us and we agreed seeing as it really didn't matter as long as he promised to behave."

Seto nodded and stood up, he gestured for the others to do the same "Fine those are acceptable but I want to hear more of your travels tomorrow I'm sure your tired so let me show you to your rooms."

They nodded and followed Seto after saying good night to the younger Kaiba brother. When Seto took Yugi to his room he said clear "I want the rest tomorrow that wasn't the whole story and you know it so don't take me for a fool"

Yugi nodded eyes solom "some things are not meant to be know but if you are sure then I'm sure I can help you with the truth of it all but only if your sure you can handle life changing events that are yet to come."

Seto snorted and turned to leave "Yugi the day I met you my life changed and its still changing there is no getting around that so why bother try, you can tell me the rest after school tomorrow i'll have them make your favorite for luch."

----------

Okay thats enough for now sorry bout the shortness and all but I have a special chapter seven for you the truth of the meeting beween Bakura and Yugi so till then thanks for the support and LATER


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer I don't own Yugi or other characters from show_

_Chapter seven special_

_Yugi answered his phone with a quick hello. "Noir there's a call for you on the line from someone named Bakura would you like me to put him through?" _

_"Yes please he's a friend." The voice hesitated for a moment "Okay fine but remember you need to be out of there by tomorrow you've got classes"_

_Yugi sighed "yes Miss Miko I'll get to it but can I talk to him now while I have the chance."_

_Instead of getting an answer the phone went silent for a moment before the he heard the voice on the other line "Yugi is that you?"_

_Yugi smiled "Hikura was wondering when you we gonna call me, I'm so sad you made me wait this long."_

_Bakura's growl could be heard over the line "Yeah Yeah suuure meet me at the downtown cafe` in Argentina tomorrow at noon."_

_The phone hung up before he could reply. He smiled as he dropped the phone onto the hook and lay back on his bed. Wondering if he should leave now or to wait for the next day and just fly there. He decided that after a nap he would travel and meet him in a cafe` of his choosing. _

_(((((((((((NEXT DAY)))))))))))))_

_Yugi stepped into the Colton Cafe` and sat down looking around himself. He noticed that the main people were either older couples or young couples. A young red haired waitress came to his table a smile plastered on her face. "How can I help you sir, would you like to order now?"_

_Yugi shook his head a smile playing across his lips as he kept his head down not wanting to draw attention. He pulled his hat lower on his head hiding his unique hair and eyes as he shook it "Heh no thank you I'm waiting for a friend to show up"_

_She nodded and wandered off to help other customers. Not ten minutes later in the door walked a silver haired teen that was lanky enough to be mistaken for a teenage girl. His hair was down to his waist a stream of silver light shining off his head and a slight smile on his sculpted face. He searched the crowd before his eyes landed on Yugi who was waving to him. "Kura you might want to sit down the other customers are starting to stare at you."_

_Bakura looked at the figure and advanced in a smooth quick stride. He stared at the person who had called him an angry look on his face. "Where is Yugi?"_

_Yugi laughed as he took off his hat letting his braid fall down to touch the back of his chair. He stared into the green and silver eyes of his friend. "Hello Kura it's nice to see you too."_

_Bakura was stunned at the other across from him. He looked 'Yugi' up and down noticing that the other was around the same height. His silver brow rose in a mocking expression. "Your Yugi hah do you really think I'm that stupid, Yugi is a shrimp that looks like he's still in elementary."_

_Yugi growled at him his blue eyes flashing in the café's soft light. "I am not an elementary student for your information Kura I had problems with growth that's all."_

_Bakura sneered "Oh really then how do you explain the fact that you were a shrimp a few days ago and now reach damn near the same height as me?"_

_Yugi laughed as the waitress came again. She looked at the boy who had entered a few moments ago and the blue haired hunk that was already sitting there no wonder he wore a hat. She brought out her full flirt smile hoping to snag one of them. "How may I serve you two?"_

_Yugi was amused to see her practically falling over herself to help them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some of the other customers and servers looking their way. He leaned forward and grabbed the still scowling Bakura's hand squeezing it to tell him to play along. "What would you like __**Kura**__"_

_Bakura's expression was not amused but was silently laughing as he saw her expression he decided to up the game as he pulled Yugi forward into him causing the younger teen to loose balance and grab Bakura's shoulder for purchase (ya know so he wouldn't fall). Bakura leaned into the hand and kissed Yugi softly laughing in his head at the gasps from around the room. When he released a dazed Yugi he turned smoothly to the waitress and said calm as you please "I'll have coffee with two sugars, one crème and a steak medium rare with a side of fries, what are you having Yug"_

_Yugi shook himself out of the slight stupor he was in at the question turning a bright smile onto the tomb robber and waitress." I'll have a cup of chai tea and a ceaser salad with ranch dressing and bacon bits."_

_The waitress nodded a zombie like expression on her face as she walked off to give the order to the cook. Yugi started laughing as soon as she was gone catching Bakura off guard as he wouldn't think the goody goody Yugi would like making fun of others. He set his hands onto the table between them and locked his gaze onto Yugi until the other turned to him eyes still dancing in amusement. "Yugi have you ever read the French mystery novel that starred the famous thief __**Noir**__?"_

_Yugi grew serious at the question but nodded "Yes but I prefer the __**phantom **__of the opera to that one, don't you Kura"_

_Bakura got the message loud and clear he had been wondering if someone else had found out who he was but then realized few people even knew he existed anymore. He had thought he was simply over thinking it but then he really thought about what he knew about the short duelist and found that aside from the basics of where he lived , the names of the idiots that used to be his friends, and his grandpa he knew nothing about the boy. When he had called the phone number that was given to him so long ago he thought he wouldn't get threw but the voice had connected him. The voice that had answered had sounded nothing like the shrimps so at first he didn't trust them but decided to risk it to know the truth._

_He was skeptical that the boy before him was the same person until he saw the eyes and tri colored hair. The hardest thing to accept was the leashed air of violence the other had. He stopped his thoughts and examined Yugi again noting that his hair was shades of silver and blue with lighter shades throughout the braid. He kept himself from kissing Yugi again like he wanted but grew serious as the question that had been plaguing him as soon as he found out the other was Yugi. "How in the hell are you so different from a few days ago?"_

_Yugi was about to answer when the waitress came with their meals. Yugi thanked her as she left and took a bite of his salad savoring the mixes of spices used to flavor it. Bakura was growing frustrated at not having his question but did as any thief would do, wait for the opportunity to come to you and not the other way around. _

_Yugi ignored him and concentrated on his food when he was finally finished he looked at Bakura across the table. "Well Kura a lot of things happened but lets just say I had to stop 'suppressing' the real me."_

_Bakura nodded and took a sip of his drink not paying any attention when he accidentally put their cups side by side. "Okay so is this the real you and what the hell I thought hikari's couldn't do anything bad to any one."_

_Yugi smirked "Oh who said I was a hikari? I just played the part until that whole quest shit was over no one can be that innocent forever kura, but what about you why work for those ass holes ?"_

_Bakura shrugged "Needed the money and was bored ,sides since I cut ties with all my former people and most not even remembering me what's the use in acting the same as I used too and besides I heard that the shinigami was after them so it was a nice challenge." _

_Yugi's eyes sparkled "So was it a challenge Kura?"_

_Bakura snorted and bit into his food ignoring the comment. Yugi's phone rang and he answered with a clear 'Moshi moshi Yugi hear?' Bakura only heard snippets of the conversation even though he was less than six feet away. He waited till after Yugi closed the phone to ask curiosity getting the better of him "So who was that Yugi?"_

_Yugi smiled and reached down to grab his cup saying my boss before he could take a sip. Bakura nodded and grabbed the other cup drinking a little. His eyes flew to Yugi as the glass that Yugi was holding fell from his hands and onto the table._

_He watched as Yugi's eyes went to a vibrant violet and then blank as if the life was wiped from them. He waved his hands in front of Yugi's face but no response. Bakura stood up and walked to the other side of the table shaking Yugi. When he got no response he began to searched his pocket till he found the phone pressing redial he waited till the phone was picked up "Yeah I need help Yugi just stopped moving is that normal."_

_The voice on the other end was male and worried "What do you mean stopped moving tell me everything that happened since he called last."_

_Bakura explained about talking not giving the details of the conversation and got to the part where Yugi drank form his cup when the voice stopped him. "You said he stopped moving when he drank correct." _

_When Bakura grunted the affirmative the voice grew nervous "Are you sure he only had tea not something else."_

_Bakura thought about it and said "The cups might have gotten switched."_

_The voice said distinctly "What were you drinking tell me know everything that was in the cup."_

_Bakura was getting pissed at being ordered around but complied "Coffee two sugars and crème." _

_Bakura grew nervous as the voice said "Shit what color are his eyes?"_

_He glanced to check "Violet why?"_

_"Listen closely tell everyone to get out of the shop and cover his mouth so he can't say anything. Bind his hands as well."_

_Bakura was frustrated now "Why"_

_"Because within two minutes he's going to be saying random spells that will traumatize anyone they are used on even now everyone is afraid to give him sugar and such."_

_Bakura was curious now "What happened what did he do?"_

_The voice sighed "He stripped everyone and had them fucking for ten hours straight and if you couldn't find a partner you ended up using 'whatever' you could get your hands on to fuck yourself."_

_Bakura looked around the shop and then screamed out "There's a bomb in here everyone run now."_

_People stared at him for a second before he growled "Do you idiots want to die"_

_That got everyone running for the door and just in time Yugi began to chant. Bakura shivered and clamped his hands over the younger boy's mouth causing him to be held in that searing gaze. He stared into the violet orbs and knew he had made a mistake._

_Yugi shoved Bakura away from him his eyes glowing blue as he mumbled under his breath. Bakura looked around for a way out but Yugi advanced on him blocking him into their table. Bakura froze for a second before taking a stance. He used his right foot to kick Yugi in his chest to push him back._

_Yugi stumbled and fell to the floor from the kick. Bakura lowered his leg and got back into his stance as he waited for Yugi to charge or attack. He waited listening to the low hum surrounding Yugi his eyes going wide as he realized it was Yugi chanting again. He ran forward to stop him just as the doors burst open and Yugi raised his head._

_There was a moment of silence before there came a loud boom and everyone was blinded by intense blue light. Bakura uncovered his eyes and looked around dizzy for some reason. He took a second to orient himself and found that a) he was naked b) He was horny c) Yugi was looking hot staring at him equally naked a few feet away and d) he was tied to a bed of some kind._

_There was a dull throb in the back of his head trying to get him to remember something but he ignored it and sat up motioning for Yugi to come forward. He watched eyes gone pure silver as Yugi sauntered to him his body on display for all the world to see. Bakura might have been horny but he wasn't stupid he tried to get his hands out of the bonds but found that they were soft as silk but hard as steel. He growled in his head as Yugi crawled onto the bed towards him._

_Yugi's head was tilted so his hair obscured his face. He crawled in a lithe motion that Bakura had only seen in animals before until he straddled Bakura's stomach. He lifted his hands pulling his silver and blue out of his face revealing his violet hungry eyes. Bakura stiffened (Both ways XD) as he looked into those hungry orbs, he could feel his body reacting._

_Yugi smiled leaning forward to put his face near the Bakura's ear and whispered "Good evening Kura would you like to play with me since you ruined my fun."_

_Bakura was wary and didn't answer choosing to remain silent and see what would happen._

_"Aaaawww kura you don't want to play with me, oh well guess I'll just make you play." Yugi sat back on his heels balancing over Bakura's toned body, he licked his lips gazing at the buffet spread before him. Wiggling until he lay between Bakura's thighs he looked up into shinning silver eyes. Bakura's eyes never left Yugis' watching as he lowered his head over that enlarged part of him._

_Yugi's violet orbs never leaving his face as his soft pink tongue caressed the tip of his erection. His hand rough causing Bakura's to arch into the touch. Yugi smiling in glee griped the muscle in front of him and began to suck lightly at the tip to see his reaction. Smiling at having Bakura at his mercy he began to enclose the whole of it with his mouth._

_Bakura growled at feeling Yugi's mouth on him, he wanted to grab the silver-blue head and press it further onto his straining erection. He growled low in his throat when Yugi didn't give him the friction he wanted and instead began to lick him from stem to sternum like a lollypop. He was frustrated that Yugi wouldn't let him come._

_Yugi was enjoying the feeling of being high off of sugar and coffee. The best part was he could feel Bakura straining for the release he denied him. Taking his time Yugi moved away from the obvious area Bakura wanted him and onto his thighs kissing onto the hard muscled areas. He used his hands and tongue to trace patterns all over them making Bakura whimper in need._

_Yugi decided to end Bakura's torment for now and swiftly took him into his mouth sucking so hard Bakura arched and cried out at the sensation. He enjoyed the slightly salty taste as Bakura came in a low growling hum. Just as Yugi began to move up his body the door burst open and many people in black and burgundy. _

_Two of the people restrained the pissed off Yugi spraying a fine mist in front of his face before he passed out. Bakura was confused but grateful that he was being released from the restraints. A man stepped forward and pulled him to his feet telling someone to find him and Yugi some clothes. He glanced at the man and became increasingly pissed as he was ignored by him and dressed like a doll by others. _

_Bakura stepped in front of the man when he was fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans a loose shirt. "What the hell is going on, who the hell are you and what the fuck made him act like that?"_

_The man finally turned back to him and settled a steely brown gaze on him. "So are you Bakura?"_

_Bakura crossed his arms over his chest taking a subtle fighters stance just in case. "Yeah who the fuck are you?"_

_The man seemed to ignore the comment and looked him over. "Hmm so that's why he picked you, my name is Hikaru and I am the one you talked to on the phone."_

_Bakura listened to his voice letting his mind play over the similarities from the voice he had heard over the line. "Fine now what's wrong with him?"_

_Hikaru nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Has Yugi told you why he's not a small child anymore?"_

_Bakura shook his head "Naw he was going to tell me when this shit happened"_

_Hikaru nodded "He used to take a special medicine to keep him in a child like form but now it's wearing off and has certain side effects that will be in play for a while until he is fully used to his new body this is one of them."_

_The man looked to Bakura to make sure he was still paying attention "If you had not stopped the chanting he would have made every single person except for children into sex crazed people who would fuck anything nearby for about twenty-four hours until it subsided."_

_Bakura tried and failed to think of that remembering the old people in the café. His face turned green a bit before he regained control. "How did you find us?"_

_Hikaru nodded to a woman in a black jumpsuit. "Suki over there is an expert tracker but if he had been in his right mind no one would have found you lucky he wasn't"_

_Bakura grumbled under his breath thinking of the pleasure he could have gotten if they hadn't shown up. "So what are you going to do to him?"_

_HIkaru smile a flash of sharp teeth "Him nothing but you on the other hand have a choice to join us or to have your memories erased, so what will it be phantom?"_

_Bakura ignored the name and weighed his pros and cons of taking this on. It took only a few minutes before he nodded and said in a clear voice "Sure why not I'm bored anyway"_

_Hikaru nodded his orange-brown eyes glinting in the light as he smiled a grin so similar to Yugi's it was creepy. "Welcome to Altian, Phantom"_

_Bakura nodded and watched as they carried Yugi from the room knowing that he had just made a life altering decision for the better._

_____________

_Okay so how did you like the background story on how they met heh well this is it for know so back to the main story and I might do something like this again so look out for them they are the behind the explanations what really happened Kay till then LATER_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh characters Kay no suing me

Chapter 8

Blue eyes filled with sleep opened at the sound of the alarm ringing beside the bed. A tan arm shot out hitting the alarm with a red beam of light coming from beneath the silk covers. "Damn it Marik what did I say about destroying other peoples' things."

Yugi sat up letting the covers pool to his waist exposing his tanned chest. He pushed his hair from his face and shoved at the lump beside him causing it to groan. "To early go way"

Yugi laughed and shoved Marik again to make him pop out of the covers growling at him eyes still half closed with sleep. Yugi just pushed his face into the pillows looking at the still silent lump behind the fuming blond. He crawled over Marik and sat on the last lump putting his head on the area he thought was the chest before getting a devious look on his face. He slowly inched the cover back to reveal an angel in the silk covers.

Bakura's face relaxed in sleep didn't move an inch as Yugi slowly ran his ringers down soft cheeks and onto a toned chest. He moved his finger to just under his fourth ribs before he began to tickle the ancient tomb robber.

Bakura jolted out of sleep laughing and trying to roll over so he could make it stop. Marik was now awake and watching their morning ritual head on one arm watching from the sidelines. He was glad that they were all together because it was at times like this they could truly act their ages (even if they were ancient/ unloved /and vicious psychos before they met Yugi).

Bakura finally managed to dislodge Yugi and rolled them over pinning the younger boy to the bed arms over his head. Marik was laughing as Bakura turned the tables and tickled Yugi until he was laughing so hard tears sprung from his eyes. While they were playing the door opened behind them but already sensing who they were they ignored them.

Mokuba was laughing at the scene on the bed, it was hilarious even the older Kaiba was hard pressed not to join in the laughing as Yugi was tortured into screaming uncle. Seto took that opportunity to clear his throat to make them aware of his and Mokuba's presence.

The three on the bed moved so that the two brothers were in their line of sight. Marik being the only one not having been tortured addressed the two. "Can we help you two or would you rather join in."

Mokuba laughed "I wanna join but we gotta go."

Seto nodded rubbing Mokuba's long black hair to sooth him. "We have a few problems at KAiba corp. that need to be taken care of so you three will have to go to school alone today."

Yugi nodded while Bakura scoffed "Like we need a babysitter fool"

Yugi smacked him up side the head "Be nice he was just giving us needed information, that did not require you to taunt them got it."

Bakura growled but nodded his head in ascent. Marik was smirking when he was suddenly hit too. He looked at Yugi who had an innocent look that told you he was guilty. Mokuba was laughing along with Bakura at that and both him and Seto waved and left for work.

After they left Yugi climbed out of bed and walked to the closet picking out the school uniform snorting at the color then slipped it over his boxers and walked to the dresser , findin an undershirt he slipped that on too and then put the rest of his uniform on leaving the top two buttons undone. Once finished he turned to face the other two still in bed. "Ya know who ever gets dressed first I'm giving the privilege on helping me with my hair and a massage."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and then raced to get dressed each trying to distract the other. The winner was decided simply when Marik tripped Bakura when he went to get an undershirt. He was laughing as he finished getting dressed and walked to Yugi ignoring Bakura's death threats.

Yugi laughed and handed Marik the brush sitting between his legs on the floor. There was one reason that they fought for this privilege and that was the massage given later. It was incredible and even after being trained to do it too Yugi's was still the best. When given it made you feel like your whole body was being melted and clients even hard ass Yakuzza were know to purr under his ministrations.

Bakura grumbled but rang the kitchen to have them prepare breakfast for them. He sat too the side and crossed his arms. "Yugi are you really going to tell him about us?"

Yugi nodded "Hikaru said when we found people to trust with absolute conviction not to hesitate and tell them the truth, that's why I never told Solomon anything he may have been my grandfather but even back then I knew that he would betray my trust someday."

They nodded in agreement and relaxed to wait for their breakfast.

------------

(School)

Marik opened the door wide enough to pass through and marched in his hair contrasting with the navy blue uniform, it made him look like a troll top doll mix matching.

Bakura came in second a scowl on his face but he looked better. The uniform brought his hair to a darker green tint but made him seem like a vampire or fairy out of one of the novels, to smooth to be real.

Yugi walked in last a smile on his face. He out of the three looked sorta normal what with having his hair blend in with the uniform. He was just thankful that they had stopped making them wear that puke green uniform.

They sat in the last row of the class looking down at the assignments and laughed. The assignment was to create an act in time for the talent show coming the next Friday. Their smiles got one from the teacher but wary looks from their classmates Marik spoke up. "What are you kiddies afraid of us?"

He cackled when he saw some of them turn white at his fang bearing smile. "Aww come on we don't bite...too hard."

Both he and Bakura broke out in laughter as those closest to them scooted away. Yugi in the middle began planning not even listening to the teacher talk about team work and such. He tuned her out as she began telling how the grading would go and exactly how many people could work in each group 3. His ears perked up as she began assigning teams raising his hand to distract her.

She pushed up her glasses "Yes Sakai-san how may I help you?"

Yugi cast his eyes down to let his hair fall into his face as he stared up at her. "Umm...Miss Watanuki ,Marik, Bakura, and I already have something we want to do for the contest may we do that?"

He gave her the puppy dog eyes while Marik and Bakura's eyes were saying deny him and we promise it's gonna hurt. She nodded nervously getting a smile from Yugi and smug looks from the other two. She sighed giving out the rest of the assignments hoping that whatever they had planned wouldn't hurt too many people.

Yugi smiled to himself absently wondering why when he thought of lunch he got a funny feeling. He shrugged hi shoulders watching Marik and Bakura mentally torture their classmates and teacher.

____________________

Okay I know short but the next chapter is lunch hour and time for their job so till then LATER


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-gi-oh characters

Chapter 9

Yugi sat down at the table near the back of the cafeteria and waited for the others to show up. He felt nervous as he saw the eyes of many were on him. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why they were staring at him as if waiting for him to do some type of trick or something. He decided to ignore them and searched the cafeteria with his eyes until he spotted Seto, Marik and Bakura walking towards him with what looked like silver lunch pails.

He saw the look of anticipation on their faces and knew something was going to happen but wondered if he should care or not. He smiled up at them as they sat around him paying no attention to the students and faculty that scooted closer to their table. "So what are we eating today guys?"

Marik snickered grinning crazily "Well Seto told us that you liked salami sandwiches and we thought you should have a treat today."

Bakura wasn't paying them any mind as he scanned the crowd of faces spotting the banshee bitch getting closer too. He smiled sadistically and beckoned her with his mind wanting to see her look stupid. He turned back when Yugi let out a gasp.

Yugi was surprised that Seto had made the chef make his favorite sandwich so he smiled sweetly and got a lustful look on his face as he turned to thank Seto. "Thanks Seto this is my favorite."

Seto was thanking god his lap was under the table so no one would notice the growing bulge in his blue pants. He nodded not smiling but turned on the video cameras he had put up in the cafeteria during break making sure the audio was working too. "Hn no problem sides you haven't had it in a while."

Marik was practically bouncing in his seat as he waited to see what would happen. He watched as Yugi slowly guided the sandwich to his soft pink lips. He held in his laughter as he spotted on of the guys near them cover his pants as if knowing what would happen. He had seen the video but wanted to see the live feed cause he knew videos could be forged.

Yugi took a bite and chewed slowly his eyes falling to half mast as the flavors rolled on his tongue. The cafeteria was on the edge of their seats as they watched Yugi take the first bite. Some were disappointed that nothing happened and moved away but others (the smart ones) waited patiently. A low sound belonging to dark nights in closed rooms sounded from the table.

Marik had stopped laughing as he heard it come low and deep from Yugi's throat causing everyone to stare at him. He was surprised that not even Bakura was moving as he too watched the reactions of the students around him. Yugi on the other hand was completely oblivious to the fact that people were staring at him in want. He slowly licked his lips pink tongue darting between his pert lips in ecstasy.

He didn't even notice that when he started to do this again searching for more of the juice on his lips that some of the boys around him were becoming hard at each move he made. Bakura wass wondering why in the hell they had never eaten a salami sandwich before if this was the type of reaction they would get. He glanced around looking at all the people with nose bleeds and the others running for cover. He was glad as hell that he was mostly immune to Yugi's voice having lived with him in this form for a year but damn it was becoming hard to not laugh at the idiots trying to get closer especially the banshee bitch.

Marik on the other hand was wondering if he could use this as blackmail to get Ygui into bed. He was frustrated that no matter how much he flirted, teased or down right seduced Yugi he couldn't get him to take the last step. He watched the reactions of the students and smiled his face breaking out into a psychotic grin at the blood flowing around their table.

Yugi happily eating his sandwich wasn't paying attention to any of them as his moans got louder and rougher as if he was having an orgasm from the taste. Seto was hard pressed not to get a nosebleed knowing that he was video recording everything to show Mokuba later. He noticed that the reactions to Yugi were now twice as hard to keep up with considering his voice was deeper and more sexual than it had been.

Students were running from the cafeteria at a fast pace some of them in pairs others holding their bags against the front of their bodies as they ran. The principle and his advisers were doing a routine check when they saw the students. They were horrified to see them all with bloody noses and running from the cafeteria. They followed to where the students were gathered around a table near the back thinking it was a fight as they observed more students running from the room.

They got closer and closer hearing a low moaning voice. Several of the advisers didn't want to get any closer seeing as just hearing it was making them hot and bothered but the principle wanted to find out where the sound came from. He walked closer pulling his authority around himself and moved some of the dazed students out of his way. He was surprised to see the new transfer students at the middle of the crowd doing nothing but eating or rather staring as the youngest looking of them began to take a bite of his sandwich.

Now the principle was a moral 40 yr old man who was happily married and had three children, he was strict but kind and in no way perverted. He was about to ask what the commotion was when Yugi began to moan. At first he thought the student was sick but as he listened his body began to react as well. He could swear he saw his wife as she was when she was younger moaning over his erection as she sucked it harder. He began to hyperventilate as the moans got louder and louder and soon he passed out from the heat rising off his skin.

Marik couldn't take it any more after watching the old man he met the other day he busted out laughing followed by Bakura when he pointed out the old dude on the ground. The other students tried to shush them but no they continued until Yugi opened his eyes. Their colored was hazy and half lidded as he looked around him making the few left around him horny and wanting to jump him. He spotted the blood all around him and looked to Seto for answers his eyes still glazed in pleasure. "Mmmnnn Seto… why's there blood around us?"

Seto coughed to cover the blush rising on his face "Well the heat was causing it and I guess that they couldn't take it."

Bakura snickered at the analogy that Kaiba had given but didn't correct him. He just pointed to Yugi's meal and said "Finish your meal so we can go."

Yugi nodded and finished the bite of sandwich licking up the juices that dripped onto his arms and fingers sensually one by one making everyone but Seto, Bakura and Marik fall over passed out if they were close enough to him. He opened his eyes and got up followed by his friends and wondered why so many people were laying on the floor.

(Later that day)

Yugi walked through the halls and to the boys bathroom taking a look around to make sure no one was close by. He turned the band on his wrist clockwise until it gave a silent beep. A voice came over the line "Yes noir we've been waiting for your call there has been an update on the brother that escaped."

Yugi frowned but sighed knowing it couldn't be good. "Hai what has he been up to?"

"So far as we've been able to trace him he's been seen near your current position and is in the area so this was to make sure you were aware and dampen your presence as well as phantom and phoenix. We want you three to investigate and eliminate them by next week there is a very important shipment of chaos jewels coming in and we can't let him get a hold on them."

"Hai understood I'll inform them immediately but I have a request can you check the tempeture of the school grounds for me earlier in the cafeteria ther was an outbreak of students with bloody noses and when I asked no one wanted to give me a straight answer."

The voice became cautious "Noir did you by any chance observe them getting nose bleeds or did you come after the fact."

Yugi hmmed a bit "No I was to busy eating to pay much attention but after I was finished one of the teachers and I think the principle passed out but yeah why?"

There was a chocked silence in which Yugi could have sworn he heard multiple people laughing but when the voice came back on it was calm if not a slight bit rough. "Ahem what were you eating if I may ask."

"My favorite salami sandwich that Seto's chef makes why?" He was curious as to what they could mean.

"He definitely heard laughter that time as the voice answered " It was pr..heh…probably nothing ..hehe …. Don't worry about it okay now sighing off."

Yugi turned off his communicator and thought a while before he left the bathroom to head back to class. He shrugged and forgot about it he had to tell kura and marik about the mission.

**(Back in the classroom)**

Bakura, Marik and Seto were going over the footage from the surveillance cameras. It was hilarious how so many people were affected by Yugi's voice but then again it was just plain hot. They were making plans to sell it when Yami and his crew arrived.

Yami looked around the room and noticed the lack of students but didn't pay it any mind until he scanned for Yugi and he to was missing. He was pissed that he couldn't seduce his hikari (Delusional much XP) . He spotted Seto and the other two and sauntered over to demand their attention. "Ahem…"

They ignored him still making plans, "No I think we should sell it to the students but part price..."

"No it's worth more than that last time I got about 12,000 on just one tape going international." Seto stated much to Marik and Bakura's surprise.

"Hmm really but we need more buyers as well…Marik do you think the guys would want copies…" Bakura grinned evily at Marik leaving out a confused Seto.

"Snicker yeah they would I know I'm getting a free one right seto, an besides they make enough so yeah but we have to give a free one to Hikaru he would die laughing at this and my hikari too." Marik was trying not to fall off the desk laughing at the film.

"Hey whose Hikar…" Seto began to ask when he was rudely interrupted

"Will you people listen to me I'm standing here you fucking commoners" Yami screamed at the trio.

They looked back at him and had the audacity to laugh at him as he fumed to himself. Marik smirked his smile reminding the students around them of a cat playing with his prey. "Aww what's wrong your oh so retarded-ness?"

Bakura smiled as Yami ssputtered but turned to MArik and his smile widened as he spoke "What are you talking about you know his name is Pharaoh Sucksadickalot."

Seto just sat back as the two continued to toy with Yami calling out names but his favorite would have to be 'King-iwanna-anoldma-ntorape-me'. He was about to comment when the door opened to reveal a perturbed looking Yugi. He spotted them and walked over ignoring Yami and leaned over so that he could speak to Marik and Bakura without being overheard.

"Hikar wants us to surpress it more as we have uninvited guests in town." Yugi spoke lowly into their ears and was about to stand up when he heard a thump behind him.

Turning all three saw that it was the guy sitting in the desk right behind where yugi was an he was on the ground blood running from his nose and a huge grin on his face.

Yugi looked over his shoulder at the student then back at his friends a look of confusion plain on his face. Bakura, Marik and even Seto started laughing Yugi shrugged and turned back to them. "So Seto are you going to join us on the project we need at least one more person and I'm not sure he'll be here before then."

Seto was curious about eho 'he' was but nodded "We can practice at the house tonight."

They all nodded completely forgetting that Yami was right there staring at them his face red in anger. The teacher came in just as Yami was about to let loose a tirade on the four.

She coughed to gain their attention. "Ahem due to some problems in the cafeteria earlier." Everyone saw her glance at Yugi and blush before she continued "The school is having a half day so all the students are dismissed for the rest of the day so don't forget the projects should be ready by Friday at the latest of nextweek to get you all in and if you can't figure out what you want then we need more people to help backstage so everyone your dismissed."

Yugi and his friends ran as soon as she said this getting out of the class first already making plans on what to do. As they walked from the gates of the school only Yugi noticed a black car pull up with an international flag attached as they piled into the limo and drove away.

Okay that's the end so should I have a fight seen in the next half or their projects who is in the other car? Oh well tune in next time for the continuation of this fanfic. XD

[Type text]


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own yugiho if I did yugi would be bi XD

Chapter 10

In downtown domino the main streets were bustling with people from all walks of life. There are both young and old but one group in particular stood out from the crowd. They could be described as a group of yakuza because of their thuggish demeanor.

In the middle of said group stood a man of who looked to be in his mid twenties to late thirties. He wore a suit of ivory to bring out his darker countenance his dark eyes flashing as he pulled off his expensive shades. Glancing around he summoned to beefy looking men that loomed over him.

Lowering his shades to the tip of his nose he spoke voice smooth and persuasive, "Have someone bring me the little sack of shit so we can find the bastards who dared mess with us."

The men spoke in union "Yes master Simone"

Simone ignored them and walked into the building in front of him a sign on the tall glass and metal tower stated "Simon says we can make your wish come true, welcome to Simone's palace top choice for travel."

**(Back at the school)**

Yugi smiled as he waited just outside of the principal's office yet again for Marik and Bakura. He laughed thinking of the scene in the hallway earlier where he had seen Yami and his crew covered in honey feathers and sewage so they looked like birds that came from the dump.

His smile faded as he thought over the message they had received earlier reporting the use of hogianhounds under glamour to in the city (Hikaru called again to give another warning). He didn't know if they were searching for him and his friends or potentials.

His mind wondered to where they had been spotted mostly around crowded areas with lots of people and near residential areas. He couldn't be too sure but he thought that they didn't know specifically their prey was situated or maybe they didn't even know who it was.

Smiling slightly he began to hum under his breath distracting himself from reality so he could think of a plan. Wondering if they should just lay low or take offense, they were in his territory. It wouldn't take those bloody hounds long to find them if they didn't constantly suppress their natural magic. It was irritating to him when he wanted to torment Yami and his ex-friends.

Snapping his fingers his smile turned demonic as he got a cruel but useful idea. He waited for his two partners to come out of the school before launching himself onto them. He made it two steps when they whirled around and caught him. "Hey guys what's your punishment this time."

Bakura shrugged "We have to clean the boy's bathroom for a month but that shouldn't be too hard to get some chump to do it for us."

Marik snickered "So what did you want Yugi you seem excited about something."

Yugi smiled innocently at them before it turned into a toothy grin as he leaned in and whispered his plan to them. All around people could hear the half-crazed sound of Marik's laughter.

Yugi, Marik, and Bakura walked over to the Kame Game Shop and entered with the tinkle of a bell over the door. A grey star stood atop a squat round body on a stool while they heard a grumbling voice speak "In a moment if you please."

Marik snickered "Why isn't your grandson helping you?"

"He ran away from home are you here to torment an old man." His voice dripped with such fake sadness that it could literally be felt like slime.

He turned around to spot the one he had been talking to and noticed three young men. One with dark gold hair dipped in red that looked like blood, the second had light silver hair that looked tinted in a forest green but it was the last that caught his attention. It was like looking at the sky on a moon lit night in a deep blue with silver running through it.

He stared into this young man's eyes and asked "Now how may I help you… what were your names?"

Yugi smiled innocent and sweet at the old fool. "My names Yugi and this is Marik and Bakura we were looking for Yami."

Yugi's smile looked so sincere that Surgoku answered honestly. "He's over at his lover Ryou's with the rest of his friends but are you sure I can't provide you with a few games."

Marik sneered "No you old fool we have better things to do with our time then play these games unless of course you care to make a wager."

Surogoku shook his head sneering at them "I don't need any insolent little brats to tell my games aren't good enough get the hell out of my shop and don't come back."

Bakura laughed drawing Mr. Mutou's eyes onto him "Why the hell would we come to this run down store when there are others that actually have customers in the first place."

Yugi shook his head and turned around. "Let's go guys this old fucker has told us all we want, later gramps."

Surogoku watched as the young man Yugi turned and noticed that he looked like his Yugi from the back and almost called him back but he didn't want or need either of those Yugi when he had a pharaoh as a grandson.

They ignored the feeling of the old bastard staring at them and went into downtown Domino. Arriving at Ryou's house they could see from just looking at the outside it wouldn't be pretty. Bakura shook his head and lead the way up the stairs to the two story house.

Yugi was feeling sorry for Bakura having to see his old home looking like a gang hide out when it used to be up scale and classy like his ex-hikari. Shaking his head he stood next to Marik on the steps as Bakura rang the bell.

From inside the house they could hear loud blaring music like what you would expect to hear at a rave or underground show. Looking around Bakura spotted a notice that had been tossed into the bushes near the front door. Gracefully picking it up he read it and literally growled catching the attention of his partners.

Marik snatched it out of his hands and read it aloud to Yugi.

**Dear Mr. Bakura, Ryou**

**You have been informed three consecutive times within the last three weeks about the noise disturbance complaints coming from your neighbors and I regret to tell you that should such a complaint come again we will have to evict you from your current residence. Sincerely Salazar Dimagino, land owner**

They both turned to look at Bakura for any indication on what they should do now considering it concerned his former home. He shook his head snatching the paper back and banging on the door with more force to get the attention of those inside.

They heard a quiet British voice on the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

Bakura growled out "Bakura we need to talk Ryou."

The door opened to reveal a scared Ryou who looked a bit hunched in over himself. Bakura pushed him out of the way and stepped into the house followed by Yugi and Marik. Bakura ignored them and marched through the front room to the living room where the music blared out of a pair of brand new speakers.

He didn't even stop for a moment as he strode to the speakers unplugged them and glared at the fools bouncing around the room. They hadn't even noticed Bakura or the others coming in as the bounced gyrated and danced around the room.

On the side of the room at the entrance Yugi, Ryou and Marik were watching the preceding. Ryou tried to protest but was silenced by a glare from Yugi and Marik's golden arm around his waist. He waited with them aware that something was going to happen either for the best or worst.

Bakura was beyond pissed his eyes glowing an eerie green as he glared at the rats in his hikari's home. "You shits need to leave now."

His voice was low and calm sounding but resonated deep within them causing fear. Yami glared at him his red eyes narrowed. He ignored Bakura for a moment before Bakura yelled "Now not later you pissant little wannabe king of the fucking world."

Yami turned to him his hair standing more on end than before making him look like a porcupine instead of a starfish. "What did you call me thief." His shadow power radiated off of him.

Bakura paid his power no mind as his voice became growling deep, "I said to leave you pissant little wannabe king of the fucking world. What part of that did your little mind not understand?"

Yami looked at him as if he was a servant his chin in the air like a snob. "I do not understand worm care to repeat that tomb robber." His voice was low and growling, eyes shining with malice.

Ryou stood to the side with Yugi and Marik silently wondering if it could get any worse. He just had to think that and they could hear the sounds of howling coming closer as if drawn to them. "Damn what was that sound?"

Yugi frowned he was all for killing the pharaoh but they were supposed to do it at the park away from any homes. He heard the sound of the hunting call again and nodded to Marik. "Kura we need to leave the hounds must have sensed this idiots magic their on their way."

Bakura glared at Yami but stood down and turned away from him causing him to scoff in affront. Bakura's eyes landed on Ryou then turned to Yugi. "Hey yugi can we take him with us I don't want them to suck him dry."

Yugi nodded "Marik can you grab our guest we gotta fly."

Marik laughed and grabbed Ryou under his arms and ran out of the house. Yami starred after them but soon he and the others heard the sound of howls filling the night as if they were right in front of the house. Anzu looked afraid and turned to Yami "W-What do you think it is?"

Yami shook his head and gathered magic his third eye appearing as they awaited what was coming closer. The howls suddenly stopped they tensed for whatever could come through the doors to their surprise a nock sounded. The others looked to Yami for advice if one of them should open the door. He nodded to Jou and got ready to attack with shadow magic.

To their surprise no monster walked through the door but a man dressed in a neat suit and red tie his shoes gleaming in the light of the house. He looked up and they spotted his sunglasses. He seemed friendly and interesting, "Good evening folks if you'd be so kind to answer a few questions of mine I'd be on my way."

Yami looked pissed but curious letting his power settle down. "Hai what is it you need?

The man tilted his head to the side and smiled "Well I was wondering where that burst of magic was coming from but it seems I have mistaken my target. Hmm… Have you seen a rather rat-like man or a short black encased man wielding magic of the color blue?"

They looked at him like he was stupid but shook they're heads. He nodded thoughtfully "Hmm so the princling hasn't shown himself here, wonder about his servants." He continued to mumble to himself for a few minutes the asked "Hmm how about two fire wielding nutcases' or a maniac that loves to torture people?"

They shook their heads again. He sighed and suddenly looked dangerous "Well your useless aren't you guess I have to erase your memories since I'm not allowed to kill anyone yet. Dango, Sanchi come an eat."

They tensed and tried to run as two huge dogs flew into the room attacking them. Screams could be heard coming from the house as well as a few black bolts flashing across the windows.

(Mean while)

Yugi and the others raced through downtown Marik keeping an eye out for anyone tailing them. When he gave the all clear they slowed to a walk to blend in with the crowd (Well as much as three hot teens and a girly looking white haired boy can anyway). Ryou stayed quiet as he followed behind Yugi with Bakura and Marik next to him. He was nervous and wanted to ask about the howling but knew that it was not the time so waited.

Yugi led them into the Stellar Park that housed the little used Stellar planetarium. Walking swiftly he led them into the planetarium then through another door leading to a walled garden. Seating himself at a table in the middle of the garden maze he gestured for Ryou to have a seat as well.

Yugi folded his hands on the table his blue eyes boring into Ryou's chocolate brown orbs before speaking. "So you have questions for us do you not Ryou."

Ryou nodded as Yugi continued to speak "Fine we can answer some but it depends on the questions you ask okay."

"Hai, t-then what was that howling we heard before leaving the house." Ryou was frightened but wanted to know the answer.

Yugi smiled and gestured for Bakura to take it from there. Bakura nodded and began to speak his voice a nice soothing pitch to keep Ryou calm. "Those were Hogianhounds they are a rare species of canine that is related to a certain hell hound by the name of Cerberus. They were created as guardians and a police like force to govern magic alongside their trainers."

He pulled a picture from his pocket showing a huge dog-like creature. "They are most often used now a day to sniff out high level magicians and other magical artifacts as well as guard them. From the sound of the howl I'd say they are hunting for someone"

Ryou looked shaken before asking "D-Do you know who they were looking for and can I ever return home?"

Yugi looked thoughtful before he decided to answer "Yes it should be alright for you to return home because you're a low level magic user barely on the radar but if it'd make you feel safer we can place safe guards on the house but to warn you it might make them more suspicious if you suddenly had talisman or seals on your home."

Ryou thought about it for a while before he decided that he'd take the risk but with a few changes. "Yugi is there a way to place them in the house where the magic would be concealed?"

Yugi nodded smiling his blue hair falling into his eyes before he spoke again "There is a way but you'd have to give up something in exchange because it is very expensive."

Ryou looked worried about that because he had practically no more money thanks to Yami and his friends. "Is there a way we can make a deal?"

Yugi's smile widened as he pointed at Bakura. "Give him a room free of rent and we're cool."

Ryou brightened at the idea of having Bakura at his house not understanding why he wanted him there so badly almost as if he missed him. Yeah they had explained how they used to be two halves of a soul but he didn't remember so it didn't really touch him until now. "Yeah I'd like that very much."

Marik grinned "Fine but can I suggest a few things as well."

Bakura and Yugi saw the glint in his eyes and screamed together "NO." "**NO"**

Ryou looked confused at their response to a simple suggestion from Marik he wasn't adverse to here it if it helped him nut looking at the other two's expressions told him he didn't want to hear it after all.

Marik pouted "Aww guys why not it'd keep him safe longer."

Bakura shook his head "Suuuuuure it'd keep him safe as long as he never moved and when he did watched his step along the way or else he'd die from his own protections."

Marik frowned "Hey I'm not that bad."

Yugi snorted "Bad, Bad would be an improvement, don't you remember when I asked you to set up a simple barrier for the house and a neighbor almost got shiskibabed by a hundred knives or so for not knocking when I told him to come in."

"Hey that was technically breaking and entering so you can't blame me if he didn't watch his step."

Yugi shook his head "Okay fine I'll give you that but what about Suzie's she nearly died from the fireballs you programmed in her bedroom for extra security"

Marik scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Ahaha well never can be too careful besides there was a serial killer after her."

Bakura rolled his eyes " Uh huh well what about Mickle he was only asking for a simple security system to protect his fish while he was gone, you made it so that even the fish feeder couldn't get to the thing and the fish died from starvation."

Marik chuckled darkly "Okay I admit that one I did on porous that little bastard bit me three times when I didn't even do anything but stand near his tank"

Ryou stood by the side watching them interact not understanding what they were referring to. He waited for them to notice that he was still there it took about ten minutes around the time Bakura said Bombing of the palace for them to understand that he was listening.

"What are you talking about, did he actually bomb someone's home Yugi." Ryou's soft question caught them by surprise but yugi just changed the topic "So shield, inside and out as well as sensors and a few traps activated by unwanted guests and redone by simple command should do it right Kura"

Bakura nodded already thinking of the people to call while they were away. Walking back to the house took less time than they thought and left them an hour before they had to meet Hikaru to talk about their next targets. They left Ryou at his door after making sure no one was there waiting for them then headed farther into Domino.

Taking the longer route they arrived at a rundown building walking under the tape that sealed the area they mad it to an old elevator and pressed the down button. The rust doors opened to reveal a shinny interior made of reinforced steel. They took their time entering the elevator before the doors closed and they were sent hurtling down the shaft.

Ignoring the forces of gravity they stood waiting for the elevator to stop. The elevator came to a jarring stop before the doors swooshed open revealing headquarters. They strolled through the people around them to their rooms to change before the meeting. Ten minutes later out of Yugi's room he came dressed in full black from his designer cloak (with hood) to his skin tight black shirt and vest with his sword on the side in a black sheath with a dragon on the hilt. His pants were like Velcro leaving almost nothing for the imagination leading down to his black soft soled boots. He finished tucking his hair into a plait before pulling on his black gloves to wait on the other two.

The next door opened revealing Bakura decked out in a forest green outfit similar to Yugi's except he wore a belt to hold his tools (Lock picks, weapons the usual) he smirked an knocked on Marik's door only to have it open to reveal the blond decked out in a red outfit the same as theirs aside from the fact that his belt bore a few grenades an explosives too. They walked side by side to the tea room to await their next mission.

Glossary

Hogianhounds- animals that are dog like that are used to sniff out higher level of magic elementals such as those working Under Hikaru and Yugi they can also eat memories if they have been trained to do so.

Glamour – a type of magic that is used for illusions mainly


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh

Chapter 11

The sliding door opened to reveal Hikaru decked out in a silver kimono and getta. He sat across from them an waited while Yugi poured them all tea before speaking. "Your next mission you will need the help of your friend Kaiba to get to your target. The target is Michel Tristinian he is a well known figure who host parties at his house every other month or so I need one of you to keep an eye on him at all times while the other two find his research lab an destroy the files as well as all other computer files after making a back up to bring back here."

They nodded and began to leave but Hikaru spoke up. "Yugi if you think you can trust him I give you permission to let him in know who you really are just not too much kay."

Yugi nodded and turned to leave not noticing the smile on Hikaru's face as he did so. It took them an hour to finish gathering supplies and return to the Kaiba mansion on the other side of town. Walking into the front they spotted Mokuba talking to someone covered in what looked to be a yard of blood red cloth or a robe.

At the sound of their footsteps Mokuba and his guest turned to look at them revealing the grinning figure of Malik under the robe. Yugi, and Bakura stood to the side knowing not to get in the way of the two when they dived at each other wrestling and growling like a pair of puppies. They however forgot to mention this was a game to Mokuba who tought they were really fighting and was about to rush in and separate the two.

Bakura swiftly grabbed Mokuba pulling him out of range of the two Egyptians playing. He spoke into Mokuba's ear as he held him to his chest for safety "You better not interfere unless you want to be hurt kid."

Mokuba looked back and over his shoulder at the albino an incredulous look on his face as he said "You have got to be kidding they look like their trying to kill each other we have to stop them."

Yugi who was listening to their conversation laughed making Mokuba look to him a scowl on his cute face. "What's so funny Yugi?"

Yugi pointed to Marik and Malik. "They're not fighting their playing besides they'll stop in a few minutes best not to get between them when they're like this."

Mokuba was skeptical but nodded making Bakura set him on the ground between them to watch the rest of the show. They all stepped back as the two blonds rolled closer to them and Yugi was about to stop them when the door across the room flew open to reveal Seto standing in the door looking pissed off for some reason.  
The two on the floor stopped as they felt the killer intent from the older Kaiba directed at them. They looked up at him slightly guilty expressions turning into grins when they saw it was Seto that had stopped them and not Yugi.

Mokuba snickered before walking over to his brother he hugged him. "Hey Seto Malik just came to visit Yugi and the others. Can he stay with us too."

Seto looked to the two Egyptians on the ground and then at the other two before nodding. "Fine but I no rough housing in the open areas we have a training area for that."

They nodded as Seto turned to go Bakura nudged Yugi telling him silently to go after the young millionaire. Yugi ran after him following him into his private study. Seto ignored him until he was seated behind his desk and his computer was turned on. "Seto I wanted you to ask if you had gotten an invitation to the 'Tristinian Ball'"

Seto looked up from the documents he was reading to the blue haired youth. He nodded before going back to his work half listening to Yugi. He waited for Yugi to continue as he skimmed over the files. "Yes but I don't intend to go."

Yugi nodded sitting down in the chair across from Seto. "Well I guess since your not going so you don't need a date."

Seto nodded before whipping his head back up to stare at him. He thought about it for a second before narrowing his eyes at Yugi. "Why are you suggesting this Yugi?"

Yugi sighed leaning forward "Seto how would you like to know what I've been doing for the past year or so?"

Seto leaned back in his chair intertwining his fingers under his chin. He nodded and listened as Yugi explained working for his uncle Hikaru and his job traveling around the world saving people. Seto listened with a blank expression on his face as Yugi explained about his powers and some of his enemies.

While listening the normally non-believing Seto was open minded as having prior experience with Yugi and his magic filled life but he was still troubled by the knowledge of what Yugi does for work not really being able to see the cute Yugi as a traveler in any way or form.

After having Yugi explain Seto agreed but on one condition.

(Next Night at the Party)

Seto exited his limo smoothing his pristine suit before reaching back into the limo. Many of the paparazzi were wondering who would the young Kaiba bring to such an event. They waited cameras aimed at the limo's door as Seto reached in and began to gently tug on whom ever was still hidden within the dark interior.

The first thing to emerge was a long fine nailed hand gripping lightly to Kaiba's. The next thing to emerge was a slender leg with a golden sandle and anklet finally Seto pulled the figure out to reveal…

_________________________

Hey guys that's it ya have to wait to see who is in the car so have patience kay. XP oh yeah n Yugi didn't tell him he's an assassin there have to be somesecrets to reveal later till the Later Days


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Yugi so no sueing me kay**

**Chapter 12**

A Young slender blond haired teen stepped from the limo. Her hair braided to trail down her back as her close fitting dress showed off long legs. She turned into Seto so her face didn't show to the nosey cameras pointing in their direction. Seto's usual smirk seemed just a bit wider as he wrapped her arm around his so he could escort her up the steps.

Turning slightly so that his partner could hear his whisper over the roaor of questions being thrown at them Seto asked in a quiet voice. "So how do you like fame so far Yavon?"

Yavon turned her face up so she could glare at him from the corner of her brown eyes so as not to give the vultures around them more to yell at. "Oh fine except I think Yugi would have been better in this damn dress than me _Seto_."

Seto grinned to himself internally as he remembered why he had this particular date

_Flash back_

_Yugi set across from Seto waiting for his response. Snorting Seto leaned forward a grin on his usually scowling face. "I agree on one condition."_

_Yugi nodded looking wary at the glint in Seto's eyes. "May I ask what that is?"_

_Seto nodded still smiling which if any others had seen would have them either swooning or fearing for their lives. "Oh yes my condition is you have to make Bakura my date for the evening with instructions to listen to me and follow my rules if not then no deal."_

_Yugi just stared at him for a second not comprehending what had just been asked but when he did a slow evil smile spread across his usually angelic face. He took out a cell phone and asked aloud. "Uncle are the conditions eceptable?"_

_A voice strained from what could only be laughter floated from the phone. "Hai it is acceptable and I will notify Bakura of the assignment as well as send someone to help with his costume Mr. kaiba what color would you prefer for your d-date*snicker*?"_

_Seto tilted his head in thought before simply speaking in an authoritive voice " gold would be an acceptable color Hikaru-san."_

_Yugi tried not to laugh as he left the room to search out Marik, malik and Bakura to tell them the news. He found them in his room playing games with mokuba. Leaning against the wall he waited for them to notice him but after ten minutes had passed and they still dodn't notice he became a bit peeved. _

_Smiling as he walked lightly across the carpeted floors to stand directly behind MArik he leaned into the slightly taller boy so his mouth was by the other's ear. Inhaling through his nose be shouted 'boo' making Marik and the others jump at the sudden intrusion and noise._

_Still smiling Yugi walked farther into the room and leaned against the tv stand to face all of them. He turned to Mokuba. "Hey aren't you supposed to be in your room doing homework right now?"_

_Mokuba glowered at him "No I finished it already an besides its boring." _

_Yugi smiled wider now "Oh really then how is it that when I wen to check it it was all blank hmm?"_

_Mokuba paled and stood looking at yugi with puppy eyes "You wont tell nii-san will you yugi he'll take away my games" _

_As he looked about to cry Yugi gave up and glared down at him "Fine if you go know I wont say a word but you better finish in a n hour got it."_

_Mokuba nodded and dashed from the room. Yugi watched to make sure he was gone before turning to the other three. "Okay guys follow me to seto'd room for briefing."_

_They followed him not understanding why Yugi was shaking as he walked. He had made sure that none of his humor showed on his face. They arrived a few minutes later to see Seto relaxing on a divan. "Seto every ones here now so I can explain the mission." _

_Seto nodded a smirk on his face as Yugi turned to his teammates. "First off Marik and Malik will be doing recon and security so that we know whats going on at all times within and around the house, I'll be going in as a servant so I should have acces to the upper floors as well as the hidden passages the servants use."_

_Bakura was getting more and more nervouse as he heard the others parts so he decided to speak out. "What will I be doing while you three do that."_

_He hasted himself for asking as a look of pure mischief spread across Yugi's face  
"well kura since you wanted to know you will be doing the most important job." Pause "you will be Seto's date for tonight and gather infor from the guests and suspect himself"_

_Bakura's jaw ached as he tried to form words but couldn't. The others were not so speechless and began to laugh at the picture of bakura in a dress. Yugi stifled his laughs "No worry Kura Hikaru's sending Nami to do your makeup and disguise by the time she'd finished no one will ever know you were ever male."_

_Flashback end_

Seto took a good grip of Yavon'd arms leading her up the steps to the estate before them. She walked with utter grace taking careful glances around to look at the security. Walking into the front hall their coats were taken and they were escorted into the immense ballroom where the owners' wares were on display.

Taking a deep breath the mission began.

Sweet no bet you all thought it'd be yugi right ha more fun this way XD


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own the characters if I did some people would be castrated XD

Chapter 13

Okay here is extra info before we start so it makes sense to you.

Code names

Yugi- Noir

Marik- Mage

Malik- Phoenix

Bakura- Phantom

Let the story begin XD

Seto escorted Yavon into the ballroom with the other guests keeping her arm entangled with his own. Taking a superstious look around to see if he could locate any of the others. When he spotted none he made his way to the host of the party he was intercepted along the way by a petite woman.

She looked to be middle aged but well preserved, her eyes were a glass brown as if she her mind was clouded. He felt Yavon tighten her grip on his arm as the woman got up close into her face. Her voice was nasally as she spoke. " how nice of you to grace us with your presence."

You could feel the hatred she tried to conceal in her voice as she spoke. Yavon looked sideways at kaiba to see his reaction. His face was as stoic as usual as he answered the woman. "I apologize for not coming sooner but I could find no one who would be able to compliment me so well as miss Satsuki here."

The matron looked at Yavon letting her eyes rove over her to take all of her appearance in. Noting the paleness of her skin, her long legs beneath the silky dress, moving up to her face taking in the pouty lips silky hair and warm eyes. She huffed "Yes I can see why you would wait for her."

Clapping her hands she caught the attention of the other patrons to make sure she was the center of attention. "I would like to welcome you to the seventh annual galla here in our home. Tonight we have many things on display as well as refreshments if you need them."

Yavon ignored her and glanced around the room hoping to spot Yugi, Marik or Malik. In the far right corner was a servant carrying a tray of Champaign he was tall with lightly tanned skin and light brown hair. Looking at him you could tell he was uncomfortable with wearing a suit but still pulling it off.

A boy to the other side of the room looking like his twin wearing a butler outfit but acted as if he was the king of the world was greeting the other guests and escorting them around the room. Last was one of the servers walking and mingling among the crowds but always close or in sight of the party hosts.

Yugi took his attention off of the awkwardness of his friends and focused on Tristinian, making sure he was in his sights at all times. Taking a deep breath to keep his nervousness down he quietly whispered into his tie as he walked. "Marik make your way to the side entrance, search the east quadrant. Malik search the south I'll take the west make sure your out in twenty and if you spot anything set the charges and run for it."

Getting an affirmative Yugi made his way over to Seto and Yavon smiling. "Excuse me would you like a glass of champignon?"

Yavon catching on nodded smiling demurely "Yes we'll take two thank you."

Yugi nodded smiling as he handed them two glasses of wine and passed him a slip of paper before walking away to pass out the rest of the glasses.

Taking the slip of paper Yavon slipped it into her purse grabbing her phone before laying the paper over the screen reading it discretely. 'M is headed down P is on route n N is targeting all.' Tapping Seto smiling "Look Mellissa sent me a text can you believe she's really getting married now"

Seto leaned over to read the message before smirking slightly and nodding going back to the blank face as he spoke with no emotion present. "Fine but I will not be attending the ceremony to many bride's maids in one place make me a bit nervous."

Yavon smiled at him ignoring the nosy woman in front of them and closing her phone putting it away. She waited beside Seto for the signal to leave went off.

(Meanwhile with Marik in the east quadrant)

"Sonnofa I knew this fucker was dirty but I didn't know it was this bad. Fuck me thank Anubis that I brought extra disks and a camera."

Looking over the shadowed lab Marik could see the remains of what looked like a naga its body dissected and its jewel gone. (A/N a naga is a giant snake with a male upper half identified most often by the jewel embedded within its forehead most seen in Hindu cultures)

Taking time to take pictures of the files he slipped into the chair at the computer using his hacking skills to crack the file encryptions. It took him less than a minute before he began downloading the files onto the disks. Tapping his chin he absently got up and began placing charges around the room before taking a side exit into the next finding a platform filled with rare jewels along the end he found a bloody peral and knew where the naga's jewel had gone to.

Carefully checking for alarms he took a bag from his back pocket and began filling it with the jewels taking extra care with the jewels that seemed to be touched with magic.

It took a bit before he could return to the other room his job finished he took out the disks and slipped from the room making his way to the fence out back. Smirking as he slipped past security he lithely jumped over the wall running to the next house over before opening his communicator and speaking directly into the others earphones said. "Mage here my jobs over n I'm headin out now see you at the base."

(South Quadrant with Malik)

Malik made his way through the corridors quietly making sure to remain out of the camera's range. Finally making it to his destination he opened the mahogany door in front of him to descend the stairs into the cellar. Taking care to not make a sound on the stone steps he reached the bottom with no problems ut almost gave himself away when he saw what was in the cellar.

Lined up all along the grounds were cages of all shapes and sizes and in the middle was a steel table. He couldn't take his eyes off the table it was literally dripping with blood onto the floors and atop it was a child with zebra patterned skin cut opened and held that way with medical clamps. The worse part was that the child was still alive whimpers coming from his mouth as the man in the white coat took notes and moved his had within his small chest.

Marik being what he was couldn't contain his rage any longer. Focusing on the man and any others within the lab he called on his powers. They didn't know what hit them one moment they were working the next being burned alive from the inside out no time to even scream.

Once it was over and nothing but ash remained of them Marik made his way over to the table and began to unhook the child gently closing and sewing his skin back together keeping an eye out for infections . It took him ten minutes to finish and control his rage. Looking around he could see that the cages were all occupied with people like the boy but different skin patterns.

Walking over to the cages he peered inside to see why they made no noise and discovered they were all asleep. Searching his pockets he found a stink bomb and covered his nose tossing it into the cages. The response was instantaneous they awoke gagging on the foul air. Bakura was laughing on the inside but walked around the cages unlocking the hurriedly.

Finished he called the attention of the other occupants. "Okay here's how this goes your going to follow me so I can get you out of here no making noises even if you are hurt we cannot afford to be caught got it?"

They nodded as he made his way over to the computers and began uploading a viruse after copying the data before setting the bombs. Finished he made his way up the stairs and reached the main door again before he called to Malik. "Mage I need you to cut the camera's in my section I got prisoners who need medical attention and little ones."

Over the link Malik's voice carried concern."Fine it will hit in Three. Two. One. Ya better move quick I'll meet ya by the forest gate."

"Kay be there in ten." Malik cut from MArik and called out to Yugi "Noir I got prisoners so I'm leaving early it's up to you next charges are already set for the signal."

"Kay I'm almost done and heading back." A quiet voice said before signing off.

MArik turned back to the people "Okay just follow me quickly and we're gonna get you out ."

That said he led them to the nearest forest gate before picking the lock and leading them into the forest and Malik. There in the middle of the forest was a transport plane waiting and prepped for take off. Loading the people on they waited until it took off to look back at the mansion.

"Ya think their okay in there." MAlik asked his twin

MArik frowned and shook his head "Yeah their fine its Yug-BOOM

They both jumped as they saw the mansion explode. There was only one thing to say to that "Oh Fuck"

.

.

Well sorry for being late needed to get inspired ya know but next chapter is what happened to Yugi bakura and seto


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh

Chapter 14

Yugi p.o.v

After i got the signals from Mage and Phantom I made my way further into the north quadrant. After an intense search I found what appeared to be a single cell hidden within a small room along with a bed near bye equipped with manacles and chains. It looked to be years old and from the look of it. Well used too if the fresh blood on the floor was any indicator.

Walking closely and examining the blood I made sure to put on a pair of surgeon's gloves before touching the bars and blood. Taking a sample I made my way out of the room and down into the West quadrant . Wandering closer I heard the sound of something hissing quietly to my left. Looking over it was a small laser attached to a mini bomb set for three minutes. Cursing I ran into the nearest room hoping for a window.

Spoting one to the right of the door I ran over and tried to pry it open to no avail it was nailed shut as if to keep the occupant within. Knowing my time was running out I looked for something to break the window.

**Normal pov**

**Boom** the sound of the west quadrant of the mansion exploding shook the whole building. People screamed as the foundations shook and walls collapsed. The guests ran for the nearest door rushing through creating a narrow tide to fight against for freedom. Their hostess pushed and shoved people out of her way screaming "Let me through. Let me through. I go first"

She was hit in the side of the head by a near bye escaping guest. They continued to shove each other out of the way as more explosions rocked the house to its very foundations. When the last guest was exiting the entrance collapsed causing them to jump out of the way of the debris.

Looking around the yard you could see the survivors covered in soot and blood from their various injuries. Bakura and seto were looking amongst the injured for yugi marik or malik to see if they had all made it out seeing as their communicators were down for some reason. Spotting a flash of gold in the sea of hair they found marik and malik both looking towards the building with utterly horrified expressions.

Marik looked away from the ruins when Bakura pinched him to get his attention. "Have you two seen yugi?"

Marik pointed to the building "He was still in there when it went off. We lost contact but the explosion came from the area he was in."

Both Seto and Bakura gaped at that before looking back at the building all four were praying that their friend had made it out in time. As they looked at the building the kaiba limo drove up behind them. Getting out of the front seat the driver bowed to kaiba before opening the back door to the limo and helping the four shocked boys into the limo.

Once inside they each jumped when they heard a voice directly across from where they were sitting. "Why do you guys look so sad?"

Malik responded to the question automatically "Cause we can't find yugi."

The voice chuckled "Why would you want to find me when I'm right here?"

They startled and turned to the speaker and indeed it was yugi looking slightly worse for wear. Marik took one second to look then launched himself at yugi hugging him tight enough to choke him. Yugi struggled to get out of the hold then laughed when they asked how he got out."

**Yugi pov**

"Well this is what happened…._ I looked around the room as he heard the sound of the bomb. Spotting nothing I could use to break the window I charged up some of my power and took a running leap at the window. It shattered just as the bomb went off I went tumbling down the hill and right to the rose bush in front of our limo."_

**Normal POV**

They looked at him the burst out laughing. The rest of the way back to the mansion was in silence cleaning themselves as best as they could. They fell asleep once they finished washing up promising to tell mokuba what happened after the school show tomorrow.

Yugi entered his room making sure the others were all in theirs before disrobing. His body was covered in small cuts and soot covered part of his torso. Slowly he extended his wings and winced at the damage. The usually blue-black wings were molting some parts burned off while other areas looked like they had been plucked and ruffled. He gently stroked his wings pulling out the damaged feathers.

~**Well till next time oh n to the ones who are confused the gang are still alive just had their memories taken sorry for not pointing that out more plainly.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh

Chapter 15

Feeling something was different the once pint sized hero opened his blue eyes to glance around his room. He didn't spot anything that was out of the ordinary so he shifted once more to get comfortable. He rolled off the bed when he heard a small moan from the area of the bed he had just inhabited. Crouching to make himself as small as possible he yanked the covers off the bed. He gasped at what was beneath the covers.

Within his silk cover was another boy this one could have been his twin aside from the fact that his colors were inverted where blue was silver and silver was blue. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal silver blue eyes streaked with white. Smiling the other boy sat up drawing yugi's attention to the fact that he was nude and atomically correct.

Yugi turned his head slightly to the side so he wasn't staring straight at the others dick but could still see him. In the most normal voice he could use he asked. "Excuse me but who are you and why are you in my bed?"

The other just smiled stretching to show off his body to perfection. "Hmm to answer your questions my names Guyi (pronounced Gu-yoh-e) and I'm here to take your virginity."

Yugi stared at him for a second before turning fully to face the wall and passing out onto the bed. Guyi just sighed shaking his head and pulled the other fully onto the bed. Getting up he looked around his temporary residence before finding the wardrobe. Grinning when he found a pair of tight leather pants.

He glanced back at Yugi before looking once more into the wardrobe and grabbing a pair of dark blue leather boots that went up to mid thigh. He continued his search until he found the shirts. smirking when he found a dark blue t-shirt that would show off his chest to perfection he slipped into the ensemble. Taking one last look at the sleeping figure on the bed he headed out of the room. It took him ten minutes to find where the others were. He grinned sharp teeth glinting in the light as he stepped into the room housing seto, marik, malik, and bakura. They stopped talking to turn and stare at him.

Marik was the first to recover pointing to Guyi he tunred to his other half. "When yugi get a twin malik?"

Seto was the next to speak standing up and glaring at the not Yugi. "What do you want and how did you get here?"

Guyi smirked at them and flopped onto the nearest couch next to Bakura. He stared at them his silver eyes twinkiling with glee. "Weelll I am the personification of Yugi's power and I've come to fuck his brains out so he doesn't explode."

The room was silent before Bakura growled his eyes narrowing on the personification. He crawled closer so he was in the others face. "I am the one who'll take his virginity got it."

Guyi laughed. "you won't even be able to touch him until I do. You had your chance but now its mine."

Bakura glared baring sharp teeth, he was about to try to strangle the interloper when Marik and Malik pulled him off the other. He growled at them. "What do you think your doing fire birds?"

Malik looked down at him. "Are you stupid or something he just said he was the personification of Yugi's power and I know for a fact that Yugi without his powers can kick our collective asses."

Marik butted in crouching in front of the enraged tomb raider. "So if yugi without power kicks ass then what happens when he uses his power, give up a dead tomb raider."

Bakura growled looking at the intruder on the couch who just looked on in amusement. Seto just glanced from one group to the other before focusing on Guyi. "So what was the second part of that sentence something about Yugi exploding?"

That caught the others attention. Seto counted off in his head . Three. Two. One. "WHAT!"

Guyi curled onto the couch making sure to keep them all in his view. "Well I would have thought that since you are of the same species as Yugi you would know."

When they didn't respond and only looked confused he shook his head continuing "Don't you know that when you reach a certain age that if you are a virgin by then than you either loose it or loose your life thus if your powerful enough your power will 'help' you and thus here I am to 'help'."

They stared at him in astonishment while he lounged like a well fed cat. His sharp eyes landed on the 'twins'. Hmm well maybe I should tell them but then again it could be fun to watch them figure it out. Swinging his leg back and forth as he observed the people his other self had come to call friends. They were as different as can be, his other half was almost completely innocent while the others were tainted by malice, anger, hatred, and greed in one form or another.

Seto glared at the interloper before looking to the other three. Shaking his head he watched them for a moment before deciding to ask. "What do you mean why wouldn't they know about that condition?"

Guyi turned his attention to the reincarnated priest. Tilting his head in a canine-esque fashion his silver eyes bored into those of the blue-eyed duelest before nodding to himself.

"Well its simple he is over several millennia old and by my guess had already lost his virginity before he was older than twelve." Pointing to Bakura who glared but nodded his head at that to show it was the truth.

Turning to the twins he smirked. "Them they're in a special situation considering that Marik is a manifestation of Maliks power and anger at his father and life being ruled by the pharaoh correct." He didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "Well to put it simply since he is what I am but another aspect I am yugi's repressed sexual desires while Marik is Maliks repressed anger either way we are the same and different because he now has a body and soul of his own while I will only stay until my power runs out."

They looked from him to Marik and back again before he just got tired of it and stood up. "Well night I have some education to begin." With those parting words he left three rather disturbed teens horny and frustrated from the images being called up by his words. Seto just sat there a smile on his face thanking god he had security camera's installed in all the rooms after that assassination attempt a few months ago.

~well up next yugi's education *snicker* yes free porn XD

98


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I don't own yugi-oh

Chapter 16

Guyi laughed in his mind while he walked along the halls sealing the others so they would be unable to interfere when he replaced the barrier around Yugi's room. He watched as Yugi paced around the room talking to himself. Smiling he kept silent as the other went through various scenarios on how he had appeared in his bed.

"Okay I know it can't have been the explosion I've been through enough of those so it has to be something else maybe a power boost or uncle sent him. Hmm but that doesn't explain why he looks like me so maybe a twin.'

'No I'm not your twin I'm you lover for now.' Yugi whirled around facing the intruder and stared processing the words.

'What I don't have a lover' Yugi was now blushing a bright red.

Gyui shook his head "You do now and I'm him so you'll be able to control you powers."

Yugi sat on the bed and stared at him his eyebrow raised in question. "What do you mean control my powers?"

Gyui walked over to the chair nearest the bed lounging on the seat as if he was boneless. He settled and crossed his ankle of the boots. "Well considering you are still a virgin and you have just reached your majority, if you don't loose it now then you go boom"

Yugi gaped at him before regaining his calm. He slid uneasily towards his other half until he perched upon the edge. "Why do you have to be the one to do it, why not one of the others?"

Gyui just arched a silver brow at him frowning slightly, he hoped off his seat and settled unto his knees in front of his other. Gently placing his hands upon Yugi's knees he stared up at him eyes glinting in determination and anger. "They had their chance if I had waited any longer to interfere you could have died."

Yugi smiled leaning down to get a better view of the silver haired teen's face. Yugi gently caressed the side of Gyui's face with the edge of his knuckles. "Thank you for being concerned about me it must not have been easy to watch over me knowing what would happen if you don't help."

Guyi grinned as Yugi leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. Taking this as an invitation Gyui surged forward and captured Yugi's supple pink lips. Smiling when Yugi responded instantly. Taking his time Guyi coaxed him gently to open his mouth. When he did the taste of strawberry was in every inch of his mouth.

Guyi laughed to himself loving the fact that his other would have a sweet flavor. Taking his time he used his body to pin Yugi to the bed. Grasping his multi-colored hair he deepened the kiss until both were moaning into it. Their tongues battled for dominance ending in a draw.

Yugi was feeling hot his body moving on instinct as he grinded up into the body atop his. He felt how the other tensed at his action but also the heavy weight that pressed into his lower stomach too. Taking the initiative he moaned wantonly into his other's mouth before moving his hand to squeeze his balls lightly.

Guyi gasped as he felt Yugi's hand roughly grab his jewels and squeeze them. It made him thrust into his hand. The pressure was enough to make him want to be inside something warm. Taking his mouth away from his other he slowly made a trail of fire from yugi's mouth to his neck. It left vauge marks upon his unblemished skin but only made him moan for more.

Yugi tried to concentrate but the fell of his power's mouth oh his chest caused him to lose his train of thought. He mustered up his will and helped his other to undress both of them. It was a pleasure to seel the shock of skin on skin as they lay together. He took a breath and moaned as his body came into contact with the heat of his other half. Internally he was glad that it was Guyi that was to take him instead of the idiot pharoh.

Guyi looked up spotting the glazed look in his partner's eyes and grinned. He slowly made his way down yugi's body until his face was level with the others dick. Not taking his eyes off his face he gently licked the head before taking it into his mouth. He quickly removed his lips when Yugi keened in surprise. Laughing lightly he grinned up into the other's face, "Aww Yugi I thought you would like to start slow."

Yugi nodded his eyes still glazed from the little taste of pleasure. He braced himself as Guyi once more took the head of his arousal into his mouth. Just looking down at the sight of guyi's actions made him close his eyes in pleasure. He cried out when he felt his whole length engulfed in a tight heat. When he felt the suction he couldn't help his natural reaction to try to thrust into that warm heat.

Guyi took great pleasure in the sounds he made from his other. He was startled by the first thrust of Yugi's hips but quickly regained his control by keeping him still. He bobbed his head up and down keeping his suction up to give Yugi the most pleasure he could. Taking one of his hands away he used some of his saliva to lubricate his fingers. Slowly he worked the hole open one finger at a time making sure to keep yugi distracted and moaning.

When he reached four fingers he curled them making sure to hit that loveable bunch of nerves. Yugi arched off the bed his spine bowing in pleasure. Guyi knew it was time slid his fingers slowly out of his others hole making sure to scrape the nerves again before he fully pulled them out. Grinning to himself as he looked down at his panting sweat covered light half.

He smirked leaning into the others neck licking it lightly until he reached his ear. "Oh don't sleep yet this is only the beginning."

~ Ha gonna cut off here and make ya wait but I'll do the rest soon so till then laters n happy holidays. ~Serius XD


	17. Preview of new story in the making

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter in any way

Prologue

Green eyes glared up into twinkling blue as the owner of the fierce green eyes was made to kneel before the elderly old man with sparkling blue eyes. Harry snarled and tried to surge up wards to attack Dumbledore but was pushed down by Ron and Hermione.

He glared at his once best friends he didn't understand how it came to this. It was only a week after he had finally defeated Voldermort that he was invited to the burrow by Mrs. Weasly to celebrate his victory. As soon as he had entered he had been seized and his magic sealed inside of him by a hex from behind.

Struggling to see his attackers he found that it was a man he thought dead. Dumbledore stood smiling brightly as he looked down on the fallen hero. Harry gaped at him before regaining his composure enough to ask the one simple question "why?"

Dumbledore just looked at him before signaling someone just out of Harry's sight and he was levitated into the house. When he was sat down he saw that everyone from the order was there barring the twins Fred and George and Remus who had died in the last battle.

Harry looked at his friend Ron and saw that his eyes were full of hatred. Looking to the next person Hermione hers was smug as if she had finally read all the books of the world. He turned to face Dumbledore once more not wanting to see the others.

He stared at the man he once called mentor. "How are you still alive and why did you come back now?"

Dumbledore smiled as he conjured a chair and sat in front of the immobilized teenager. "Well harry my boy the answer is that we needed you to think that I was dead so you would perform better. 'Sigh' you were supposed to die that day leaving everything to your friends and fiancé but alas it didn't work out that way and now we must stop you from becoming the next dark lord."

Harry glared at him his slytherin side coming to the fore as he analyzed the meaning behind the words

(Harry Pov)

' _so these fucks were trying to get me to get rid of their problem and die leaving everything to them pft good thing I changed my will leaving everything to nev, luna, the twins and the other world creature orphanage. Heh they'll never get to it now.'_

(End Harry Pov)

Harry smirked "So you wanted me to kill him so you could take the glory for training me and the backstabbers could take my inheritance is that right?"

Dumbledore glared at being treated as less than he thought he was (king). "No my boy we wanted you to fulfill your destiny."

Harry laughed in his face as the old man stood pointing his wand at him. Harry stared at him green eyes glowing as he let his eyes take in all those who had betrayed him. He willed his wand cloak and ring into existence the instant dumbledore rose. "Harry my boy I'm sorry to say but this is for the greater good."

Harry laughed as the spell began to glow green. His eyes sending chills down their spines. The last words he spoke before the green light claimed his life were this. "** Thine hero wronged within life a second round granted to meet destiny as it should be no longer influenced by the birds but free to grow as should be those that have interfered with destiny shall face the consequences next thy meet thine hero."**

Dumbledore glared as he said the words to end harry's life "Avada kedvara"

**The end**

~ okay this was the preview next comes the meaning and to explain the gods granted them a vision via harry so till next time this is Serius signing off XD


End file.
